Ice, Ice, Baby!
by BellaRosa17
Summary: Sequel 2 Listen to the Music. Isiss Brown has always thought of being with Bobby Mercer since high school. Bobby always knew love was only for his brothers. Not him. But when her past comes back to haunt her. Can Bobby help her? Will love find him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brother characters. I only own Lyric and Isiss. **

**~Chapter 1~  
**

I never thought that my life could be like this. So much drama has gone on the last month. It started on the 1st of December, when my best friend asked me to watch her man. Jack Mercer was shot and put in intensive care. The reason is because of her father. That bastard. Lyric told me all about him one night when we got drunk together. I don't think she meant to tell me about her past ever. She likes to keep that part of her life out of her present. I don't blame her, either. But I watched Jack for her while she took care of her business. Which meant dealing with her father.

I'm sitting in the chair, flipping through a magazine. I'm reading this article, when I hear someone groan. I look up and look at Jack. I see his eyes blinking open. I get up and walk over to the bed. I look down at Jack.

"Lyric?" Jack voice croaks.

"Sorry, sweetie, not Lyric. She has business to take care of but she'll be here soon. Don't talk yet. I'll go get the doctor. When I come back I'll give you some water." I say. He nods his head.

I walk out to get a nurse to a doctor. When I come back into the room I pour Jack a cup of ice water. I put a straw in it. I walk back over to Jack to he can drink some. When I think it's enough, I pull the cup away.

Just then the doctor and the nurse walk in. He asks me to step out. I walk out of the room to give them some privacy. I'm standing next to the door when the doctor comes back out. I ask him how's Jack doing.

"Mr. Mercer, I'd have to say is a miracle. He shouldn't be alive but it's like he was fighting against something. He's making a nice recovery but he's going to have to take it slow. He shouldn't do any activity that will have him physically exert himself."

I look at the door. "More like he had something to fight for."I think to myself. But I say out loud. "Thanks, Dr. Hawthorne." I say. He nods then turns and walks down the hall.

I walk back in the room. I sit back down in my chair. I look over at Jack.

"Where's Lyric?" He asks.

"She had to take care of some business." I say going around the question. "She'll be here soon. How are you feeling? I ask.

"Good, as can be expected. I don't want to be rude but who are you?" He asks as confusion shows on his face.

"Well, I am Isiss but only a select few call me Ice for short."

"I remember you. Lyric told me how you guys met during her senior year and that you've been best friends ever since." He says.

"That's correct. And you are Jack Mercer. The youngest one of the infamous Mercer brothers. Also, you're the one who's stolen my best friend's heart." I say with a smile on my face as I look at Jack to see what his reaction is going to be.

"You know, she told me she loves me. And that I needed to fight for us. I knew at that moment that I never wanted to fight so hard for something in my entire life." He says.

"Well, if that speech didn't convince me that you love her, the emotion that I see in your eyes sure did."

"I do love her. More than I though I could ever love someone that wasn't my brothers or my mother." He says with so much conviction and truth in his words.

"I'm glad. But as the best friend I have to say this. If you hurt her, I will personally kick your ass."

He laughs. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Just then, the door opens. I look up to see Lyric walk in but she stares at Jack. She gasps. I can see the tears well up in her eyes. She runs over to the bed and hugs Jack tight. Jack groans and she lets go just as quickly.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you." Jack tells her. I watch as he tears fall down. He reaches out and grabs her hand. He brings her so she can lay down next to him.

She looks up at me. "Thanks for staying with him, Ice." She says and I smile when she uses my nickname.

"Girl, you know I would do anything for you. Besides, me and your man were just talking since this is our first time meeting with each other. Even though I have to say you were right about him. He is sweet."

She blushes and turns back to look at Jack, who's grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling about?" She asks him but before he answers, I stand up from my seat.

"Wait, before you answer. I'll go let the others know Jack's awake and alright. I'll leave you two alone and give you some privacy." I say walking towards the door.

"Thanks, Ice." Lyrics calls to me. I smile at her but continue walking out of the room. I walk down to the waiting room. I open the door and stop in my tracks as soon as I see him.

There sitting in one of the chairs, watching the hockey game on the T.V. is the man that has haunted my high school and even adult fantasies.

Bobby Mercer.

God, I'd never thought I'd see him again. Okay, well I knew I'd see him. Especially, since Jack and Lyric are together. I just never thought it'd be this soon. Actually, it's been almost eight years since I've seen him. I can't believe I'm seeing him again after all these years. I look around and see Angel and Sophia sitting in the corner of the room. Ok, Isiss, you are a grown woman now. Not some teenager with a high school crush. You can do this. I think to myself.

"The Mercers?" I say loud enough to get there attention.

Angel and Sophia look over at me and stand up. Bobby looks up from the tv. He sees me standing there. I don't know why but there's still something about Bobby that draws me in. He gets up from he's seat and walks over to where I'm standing.

"So, how's my little brother doing?" Bobby asks.

I take a deep breath. "He's fine. The doctor says that he is going to need rest and that he shouldn't do anything that will physically exert himself. He's awake now." I say.

"I'm going to go see him. Angel, you can take Sofi home and get some rest."

"I don't think right now would be a good idea. Let Lyric and Jack spend some time alone."

"I just want to see him."

"I get that. But you also need to realize that haven't seen each other for almost two days. In those two days, Lyric had to watch Jack get shot, watch him lay in a bed with tubes coming from every which way. And before you say anything, I know you've done the same thing but they are together. They have something special and you shouldn't go in and ruin their moment."

"Bobby, maybe she's right. You can wait to see Jack." Angel says hoping to make him see some type of sense.

"No, I want to see him now. Besides, I don't think firecracker would mind if I just stop in." Bobby says. Then he walks around me and out the door. I groan and run out to stop him.

"Bobby, just let them have there alone time. Don't go in that room." I say but he doesn't even look back to acknowledge me. He just keeps walking in the room. We walk into the room and Jack nor Lyric seem to notice us. As we watch the scene in front of us.

"That was amazing." Lyric say and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"No." Jack says. "This moment is perfect." He says. I smile at the two of them. Just before there about to kiss again, someone clear their throat. I look over at Bobby ready to slap him upside the head. I look over and see Lyric pointing her gun at Bobby. She didn't even have to turn around. I see her eyes are still on Jack.

"Whoever, just did that must have a death wish. I don't know why you just did that. Speak before I put a bullet in you." Lyric says no taking her eyes off Jack.

"Whoa, firecracker. I just wanted to see my little brother. Didn't mean to interrupt your moment." Bobby says. Trying to look innocent but that bullshit didn't convince me.

"I told you not to. But you had to be stubborn and do it anyway."I hiss at Bobby. I guess at my voice Lyrics decides to put her gun up before she moves to Jack's other side. She looks at me and Bobby.

She turns to look at me.

"Hey, little fairy. Are you okay?" Bobby asks walking over to the bed.

"Yeah, man. I'm alright. Great, actually." Jack says as he winks at Lyric. I wonder what that's all about. I think to myself. "I'm ready to get out of this hospital though. I wanna go home." I see Lyric looking down all of a sudden.

"As soon as the doctor says you can go we will go." Lyric tells him.

Just then the nurse walks in.

"I'm sorry but visitor's hours are over." She says and just as quickly she walks back out.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I'll even bring you some real clothes." Lyric says as gets off the bed and I can tell she does it reluctantly.

"I'll miss you." Jack says with a sad look on his face.

"Oh, stop with all this lovey dovey stuff. Stop being such a girl with all this sentimental crap." Bobby says and from what he says directing his statement towards Jack.

"I think that it's sweet." I say from my spot near the door.

"You know what, Bobby? You should take after your little brother." Lyric says but I decide to finish it for her.

"You might learn something. You could learn a lot from him."

"Whatever, let's get out of here." Bobby says stalking past me and straight out the door. I look over at Lyric and she gives me a sympathetic smile. She leans down to kiss Jack on the forehead before walking to my spot by the door. She turns back to Jack.

"I'll miss you, too." She says before we both walk out the door.

I leave right after Angel, Sophia, Lyric and Bobby leave the hospital.

Once I get to my house, I park into my garage. Thankful to find a house with a garage. Especially, since it started snowing again. I look up at the apartment. I really need to find someone to rent it out. I walk out of the garage and walk into my house.

I turn my heat on as I can feel my house start to heat up. I change into my flannel pajama pants and a long sleeved top. I crawl into my bed as I feel myself fall into a dream-filled sleep. But this one staring the one person that hasn't been there in a long time.

Bobby Mercer.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's the Sequel to Listen to the Music. I hope you like the first chapter. Gives you a bit more insight into Isiss's character. This story will be mostly her point of view but I might do Bobby's point of view if you guy's request it. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brother characters. I only own Lyric and Isiss. **

**~Chapter 2~**

It's only been a month since the shooting. A month since the shooting. A month since Victor Sweet has been dead. Lyric has been telling me that they're starting to refurnish the house. Fixing it back up to its glory that Ms. Evelyn took pride in. Ms. Evelyn always treated me as if I was a part of the family. That was the best part. I mean I have parents but Evelyn was always the one I could talk to and she wouldn't judge me. I always loved her for that.

I've even hanged around Bobby more. I mean I've always prided myself on being independent and care-free. The laid-back type of girl. But every time I get around Bobby, I don't know what it is about him that makes me feel like the teenage girl I was. The one that always blushed if his look turned towards me. I've started to control parts of my body and reactions I have towards him but I sometimes still feel like that high school girl the first time I saw him. But it's gotten better. We've even flirted with each other from time to time. Nothing that ever led farther than that.

It's Lyric and mine Christmas break and I decided to come over and help with the improvements on the house. I come over while the boys are working on the outside of the house. I come in and decide to help. Lyric and I are cleaning up the living room as much as possible. I told Lyric about Bobby. Even though I figured she had a idea already but she doesn't hold it against me or anything. Camille and Sofi come out of the kitchen with little Danielle and Amelia.

"Lunch is ready. Let's go tell the guys." Camille says.

Me and Lyric I move the trash bags to the side and head to tell the guys lunch is ready. We walk out to the porch just when Angel finishes putting in one of the windows.

"Okay, guys. No more working." Sofi says to all the men.

"Come on guys." Camille says clapping her hands together.

"It's time for a break and you need to eat." Lyric says.

All the guys stop doing whatever they're doing. Jerry walks in with Camille and the girls. Angel comes over and gives Sofi a kiss, as they grin like mad at each other walking into the house. They got engaged last month and by the looks of it. They couldn't be happier.

I look over at Bobby as he takes off his gloves. He looks over at me. I blush and turn and walk back into the house. I know Lyric is behind me before Jack stops her. I laugh and walk into the kitchen.

"So, when do you think he's going to ask her?" I ask them.

"Well, Bobby is going to give then his line and then I guess we'll just listen and then I guess we'll walk in." Jerry says.

"Come on, kids. Let's eat." Bobby says loud enough for us to hear in the kitchen before he walks in. I hear Lyric laugh coming from the entrance of the house.

"Give him a minute." Bobby says to all of us.

We walk over to the other side of the kitchen and listen into the conversation.

"Do you love being here?" Jack asks Lyric.

"Meaning....here in this house or here as in Detroit?" Lyric asks and I can tell she doesn't know why he's asking.

"Here living in this house, in Detroit?" Jack asks.

"Yes, I love living in this house with you guys. You know that. This place has been my home for five years." Lyric says and I know she's smiling.

"How about being your home for life?" He asks.

"What are you saying, Jack?" Lyric asks. That's when Angel, Sofi, Jerry, Camille and the kids, as well as, Bobby and I come out of the kitchen to watch the fireworks. Lyric looks at us as if we've lost are mind. I guess I would too since; we're all smiling from ear to ear.

Lyric shakes her head as if trying to get what's happening. She turns back Jack and he's already gotten down on one knee and takes her left hand.

"Lyric Justice Johnson, I love you with all my heart. I love you with my soul. When ma brought you into this house, she knew the woman that she would be raising. And I am so grateful that she raised you because you've have given me so much. Even though we've only known each other for a month, some may say that it's stupid to fall so quickly and so fast. But I know that this month has made me happier then I could ever be. It's showed me that I don't want you for a week, a month, or even a year. I want you for a lifetime. Will you marry me?" Jack says and asks her as he brings the ring from behind his back.

We stand there and wait for her to answer. I mean personally, that ring he picked out was beautiful. It was everything a woman would love to have given to her. I look at Lyric and watch the emotions play on her face. We all wait for her answer.

"Yes." Lyric says in a whisper. "Oh my god, yes. Yes, I'll marry you." She yells. He slips the ring on my finger. He gets up and lifts her in the air and they start to swing around.

Me and others start to clap. I'm so happy for them. They definitely deserve to be happy. Especially, Lyric and everything her father put her through. Jack decides to give her a really big kiss. A passionate kiss. One filled with love. When they break away, I see Lyric blushing. She turns to look at everyone.

"Did you guys know about this?" She asks us.

"Well, Jack asked me first. Then Bobby, Jerry and Angel in that order." I tell her.

"It's great to know everyone knew but me." She says in mock hurt. But she says it with a smile on her face. She walks over to me as the guys congratulate Jack.

"How's renting the apartment over your garage?" She asks me.

"Slow. I hope I can find someone to rent it to. It would really help me out, you know?" I say as I glance over at Bobby.

"Yeah, I understand. So, when are you and Bobby going to get together?" She asks me.

I snap my head to look at her. "What do you mean?" I ask slowly.

"What do you think I mean? I see the way you both flirt with each other. I see how you look at him when you think no one is looking. So who are you trying to convince me or you?" She turns from looking at me to looking at the group.

"I don't know. I mean, first, it seems like he likes me too but then he says something like a jackass. Then I get pissed off and we fight. And he's so irresponsible, he's hotheaded, but he's also loyal, he's faithful to his family and dedicated and determined when he wants to be. And I've had a crush on him since I was 14. I don't even think he remembers me from back then but I do and probably always will. I mean I thought I was over it, as I grew older but seeing him back here has brought it back. But I know nothing can come of it. I mean he wouldn't want me." I say.

"Girl, please. I don't know what you've done with my best friend but you need to bring her back. The Isiss, I know would fight for what she wants. And from everything you just said. You want Bobby Mercer. So suck it up and fight." She says.

I give her a tight hug. "Thanks, I need that." I say in her ear. As we pull apart, Jack comes up to her. She looks up at him and smile.

"Yo, lovebirds. I got a announcement." Bobby yells over at us. All three of us turn to look at him.

"Well, as a wedding present, we've decide..." he gestures to Jerry and Angel."We've decided to give the house to Jack and Lyric, as well as Sofi and Angel." Bobby announces. "As long as neither couple has a problem with living together?" Both couples look at each other and shake our heads, smiling.

"Wait? Bobby if we leave here, where are you gonna live?" Lyric asks him.

"I don't know. I can find somewhere to live." He says dismissively.

"You can stay at Isiss's place." She offers

"What?!" Bobby and I yell at the same time.

"Isiss, you do have a apartment over your garage that you need to fill. And Bobby, you do need a place to stay. All you have to do is pay the rent. It's the perfect solution." Lyric says looking between the two of us.

"I don't mind if you don't." I say looking at Bobby.

"Yeah, thanks." Was his only reply.

I look at Lyric with a mixture of thanks and a glare at her. I mean I should thank her. She's given me the opportunity to see where this will go and I can be thankful for that. I want to know if Bobby and I could really have a relationship that would go beyond instant attraction. Please for the sake of my sanity let it be true.

"Bobby, you can move in the day after Christmas if you want." I suggest to him.

"Sure. That could work." He says.

That gives me three days. Three days to decide if this is what I want. If this is the right decision. Three days until my life will change forever. But will it be for the good or bad?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it. I've been working on this since two nights ago. I was deciding which way I wanted to take ths story. I would've updated yesterday but for someone reasons I couldn'tupdate. It said there was an error. But I'm glad to have it up an hopefully you read and love it. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review Please! **

**XOXO, **

**BellaRosa  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brother characters. I only own Lyric and Isiss. **

**~Chapter 3~**

It's Christmas. Finally, I can't wait to see what Lyric and Jack thinks of their gift. I know that they will appreciate it. I even got something for Angel, Sofi, Jerry, and Camille. I even bought dolls for Daniella and Amelia.

I didn't know what to get Bobby. I mean Bobby and I have talked and even occasionally flirted with each other. But it was hard trying to figure out what to get him. I mean what could I, possibly get him. I mean he's moving out the place he called home since he was a teenager, into the apartment above my garage.

I just had to play it by ear, I guess.

I pull onto the side of the house since they're still working on the front. I see Jerry and Camille are already here and I assume they brought the children with them. But the inside is looking great. We've already redone the entire wall in the living room and put new wallpaper on the wall. We got most of the pictures with bullet holes in them, new frames and cropped out the bullet holes from the shot. Thank whoever made photo reconstruction. I get out the car and grab my bag of gifts.

I walk up the pathway of the back door and knock on the back door.

"Come in." Lyric yells to me. I walk through the back door. I walk into the kitchen and see Lyric and Jack.

"Hey guys." I say to them both.

"Hey, Ice." They say in unison. I just laughed. After getting to know Jack more I've allowed him to call me by my nickname. Well that and the fact that the rest of the Mercer's started calling me that once they found out it was my nickname.

"You guys are cute. I see dinner is being made. Did you guys make cookies?" I ask. But it's directed more towards Lyric. Ever since my first Christmas spending time with both Lyric and Ms. Evelyn, she would always make me a special batch of her Christmas cookies. I've loved them from the first time I ate one. And it's been tradition that there's a special batch for me.

"Yes. There cooling off. The plate is right behind you." Lyric says.

"Yes. Thanks. I will always love you for this." I say as I walk over to the plate of cookies.

"You say that every year." Was Lyric reply but I just keep walking to my plate of cookies. I grab the plate and walk into the living room and put my bag of gifts next to the tree. With my cookies in one of my hands, I unbutton my jacket and slip out of one side then switch hands. When I get out of my jacket, I walk over and set it over on the hook. I walk back into the living room and see Angel, Bobby and Jerry by the piano talking. I walk over and sit on the couch with the rest of the girls.

I take a bite out of one of the cookies. I let out a low moan. Well, I think it was a low moan because when my eyes open I see Sofi and Camille smiling at me while the little ones are staring at my plate.

"Daniella, Amelia? Would you girls like a cookie?" I ask them.

"Yes." They say in unison. I laugh and smile at them.

"Well, ask your mom if you can have one before dinner?" I ask.

"Mama, can we have one?" Daniella asks.

"Please?" Amelia pleads. I bet it's great to be that young and cute because you could get away with murder.

"Okay but just one. I don't want you girls ruining your appetite." Camille says giving in.

They both laugh and giggle as they run over to me and each grab a cookie off the plate. I laugh at them but grab another cookie and eat it.

"Can I have one?" Bobby asks but the way he said it was more of a statement.

"No." I say with a smug smile on my face.

"No?" He says as if he couldn't believe I told him no.

"Yes, no. These are my cookies. I don't share them with anyone. There's a reason why I have these all to myself. And before you say that I gave them to Daniella and Amelia is because there are very very cute and I wouldn't have been able to turn them down if they asked me."

"I'm very very cute." He says in a mock tone with that stupid grin on his face.

"Cute isn't a word I'd associate with you, Bobby." I say with a smug grin of my own. When I finish the last cookie I set the plate down on the coffee table.

"And what word would you use to associate with me?" That same grin that says, 'You-know-you-want-me-in-your-bed."

I stand up from sitting on the couch. We're about two inches apart and eye to eye. Thanks to my boots that double as heels.

"I really shouldn't say. It wouldn't be anything G-rated." I give him a saucy grin.

I can hear the laughs from the others but I keep my eyes on Bobby.

"And why do you get to be so special as to have a plate of cookies for yourself?"

"It's tradition." I say not really liking were this is going. I don't want to ruin their first Christmas without their mother.

"And who made up that tradition?" He says in a tone I've come to know as to goad me on.

"The same person who welcomed me into this house nearly 6 years ago." I say and walk past him towards the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen and see Lyric and Jack kissing. I hate to ruin this moment for them and I know that Lyric doesn't have her gun on her. She hardly wears it on her if the kids are here.

"Jack, I think the Mercer brothers want to talk to you." I say. My eyes are on Lyric as they break apart.

I hear him groan but walks towards the living room.

"Okay, so why did you send him in there for no reason?" Lyric asks as soon as Jack is out of ear shot. She crosses her arms.

"I think I did something stupid. I kinda brought up Evelyn."

"Why would you do that?" She asks.

"Bobby wanted one of my cookies. And you know how I am about my cookies, so I told him no. Then we got into this face off type thing and he started asking me questions in that voice. You know the kind that's meant to mock and get you to tell him stuff. So he asked who started the tradition. And I said, "The same person who welcomed me into this house nearly seven years ago." I didn't mean to. It got silent real quick so I rushed past him and came in here." I say in almost one breath so I start to take a few small breaths to calm down.

"It's okay. Just calm down. And I do know how you get which is why after the first time we made you your own batch for yourself. It's going to be okay.

"Everything is going to be fine. I mean they probably understand and as for Bobby, well he'll have to deal with it." I laugh and give her a hug.

"This is why we're friends. You always make me feel better." I say. We separate and I actually look at her outfit. "I love that dress on you." It looks amazing on her. That deep green and her skin tone go amazing together.

"Thanks. And I must say I love what you're wearing also. I might even have to borrow those boots." She says as her eyes scan my outfit.

I'm wearing a hip hugging red dress that goes down to my knees. I have a off the shoulder black cardigan sweater over it. To complete the look, I have on my black leather boots that are ankle high but give me a good three inches.

"You know I try. And to be honest, I was hoping that this will make Bobby drool." I say that last sentence in a whisper.

"It will definitely give him something to smile about." Lyric says. I just look at her. "Damn, okay it's official. I've been spending too much time with Bobby Mercer." I laugh. "Why don't you go set the table?"

"Sure." I say walking over to the cabinet and take out the Christmas dinner ware. I make three trips grabbing plates, silverware, and glassware. I start to set everything up when Jack comes into the dining room and helps me. Everything silent until Jack asks me, "How did it become a tradition?" I look up at him. I see Angel and Sofi come into the dining room. I guess hearing Jack's question. Angel sits down in one of the chairs and puts Sofi so she's sitting on his lap.

"Well it started my first Christmas being invited to this house. I've walked past this house so many times and always wondered what it was like to be here. Evelyn was always nice to me. She would always ask me questions about how my day was at school. And she was there for me when I needed her back in high school." I pause thinking back to those years when she would come out on her porch and knit. And she would talk to me. I smile at that memory. "Then Senior year, I met Lyric. She was rough around the edges I could tell and but from the moment I met her I knew that we would be best friends. We were opposites but somehow we were the same. But anyways, she asked me to come over for Christmas dinner. I was shocked but I went. I mean it was better than being at my house. So, the night was going great and Evelyn had brought out her Christmas cookies. They were so good. I ended up eating the majority of them. And when I came back over for Christmas dinner she had a plate of them for me. And so the tradition was born." I say

"That's where it all started?" Angel asks.

"Yeah, pretty much. After that Christmas, Evelyn knew that I loved her cookies so she gave me a plate for myself." Lyric comes out and starts putting food on the table. I go upstairs to use the bathroom. I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I start hearing that voice. My mother's voice.

"_You're never going to be anything but a slut when you grow up. Who'll spread her legs for any man that asks?" She'll tell me right before she passes out from drinking so much. _

_My dad is sitting there watching the T.V. I know he's been drinking too but he doesn't say anything. I walk upstairs to my room. I throw the covers over my head. I stay like that until my door is flung open and it crashes against my wall. I jump and pull the covers from over my face and stare at my father. _

_He comes over to my bed and grabs my wrist forcefully. He yanks me to the end of my bed. I let out a cry. I grab my pajama pants and pull them roughly off my body. I start hitting him with my hands trying to push him away. But he slaps me across the face so hard. _

"_You are nothing but a slut. Just like your momma. But you are my slut and no one will stop me from taking what's mine. Not even you." He says right before he enters me. I cry out and I can feel the tears roll down my cheeks. He keeps entering me, over and over again until he lets out a grunt._

_When he's done he gets up and walks to the door. He turns back to look at me. _

"_This is our little secret. Tell no one. Merry Christmas, baby girl." He says leaving just as the door closes._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked chapter 3. I've worked hard on it. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Life is short. So be merry and happy that you still can wake up every morning. **

**Review Please.**

**XOXO, **

**BellaRosa  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brother characters. I only own Lyric and Isiss. **

**~Chapter 4~  
****x~Christmas with the Mercer's part 2~x**

I hear a knock on the door. And it knocks me out of my past. I see a few tears falling down on my cheeks. I grab some tissue and dab my eyes.

"Yeah?" I say and I can hear my voice crack a little.

"Isiss, it's time for dinner. Are you okay?" Lyric asks me.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute and I'll be right down." I say as I force my voice to sound normal.

"Isiss? Are you sure you're okay?" Lyric asks again. I know she knows I'm not but I can't tell her. I haven't told her. I mean I could've told her after she told me hers but there's still a part of me that can't talk about it.

"I'm sure." I say as I make sure I look good enough so it doesn't look like I'm crying. I walk over and open the door. Lyric is standing there with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I was about to ask you the same question. I was knocking on that door for a good 5 minutes before I got an answer out of you."

"Sorry. I was just lost in my thoughts. Can we go down now?" I ask her.

"Yeah, let's go." She says as I follow her down to the dining room. Everyone's already seated. There's only two seats left. One by Jack and one at the other end of the table facing Bobby. And since I know where Lyric is seating I really didn't have a choice. I walk over and sit down.

"Everybody bow your heads so I can say grace." Jerry says. We all take each other's hand.

"Lord, we thank you for giving us another day to spend with the ones we love. And we give you thanks for bringing us together again. To become what ma wanted from us. A family. Amen."

"Amen." We all say in unison.

During dinner, we have small talk. But other than that we just eat. When dinner's over with, Lyric goes into the kitchen and brings out a pound cake. I have three slices. It's so good. When dessert is done we all go into the living room, to give out presents.

I'm the second to last to go. Bobby and I are left.

I go and grab my bag of gifts.

"Ok, so for Jerry and Camille, I have a couple, one day of spa treatments. I also got the same thing for Angel and Sofi." I say as I hand both couples there envelopes.

"Girl, I'm really starting to like you." Angel says. Sofi smacks him across the back of his head.

"What he means is. Thank you." She says. I just smile.

"For the little ones. I have two dolls for them to play with." I say as I take out both wrapped boxes and give them to each of the girls.

All you can hear is the sound of wrapping being torn and two small gasp and screams. The screams die down.

"What do we say to Miss Isiss?" Camille asks looking at both her daughters.

"Thank you." The chorus together and run over to me and give me a double hug. I laugh and hug them back.

"For Lyric and Jack, I know you both will love me for this. I give you both a weekend of relaxation. At the Detroit Marriot." I say as I take out an envelope with all the information in it. I hand it to Jack. Lyric crashes into me with a hug. I just laugh.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She says over and over again.

"Yeah. We appreciate it so much."

"Well, I thought you guys would want some time to be alone. And for New Year's Eve weekend, I thought it would be the best time to bring in the New Year right."

"We'll definitely bring it in right." Jack says with a smug grin on his face as he looks at Lyric.

"That's good. But I also have another gift for Lyric." I grab the small wrapped box in my bag. I hand it to her. When she opens it she gasps.

"Now you can add that charm to your collection." I say. I got her a charm that is two wedding bells. Now she can add that to her bracelet.

"For those in this room who don't know. My first Christmas here I gave Lyric as a present a charm bracelet. That bracelet at the time only had one charm on it. It was a heart with Best Friends written on it. And I told her every year, that I will add something new each year. So this year, I added something that embodies a new chapter in Lyric's life."

"You really are the best, best friend ever." Lyric says. "I will treasure this just like I have the others."

"That's all I ask. Last but not least. The oldest Mercer brother. Now, those only question I have is, should I give you your gift now or just wait until tomorrow? What do you guys think?" I ask the rest of the group.

"Give it to him." Camille said.

"Yeah." Jerry agrees with Camille.

"No, I think he should suffer a little." Angel says grinning so wide.

"Si, let him suffer. It'll be fun." Sofi says agreeing with her man.

"I guess he can have it. I would love to see his face." Jack says with a small smile.

"Sorry but I have to say this. Let him suffer. I think he can survive one night."

""Suffer. Suffer. Suffer." The girls chant in amusement.

"Well, Bobby. That's your answer. You'll just have to wait and get your present tomorrow when you officially move into the apartment." I say smiling with mischievous look on my face before I continue. "It already has a couch, coffee table, a bed, and a dresser. All you really need is your clothes and to buy food. If you want a T.V., that's one of the things you're going to have to buy and pay for cable."

"That's cool. I can handle waiting a day. But can you?" He asks me. Grinning in that way that says 'Gotcha'.

The smile that was just on my face disappears just as quickly."You got me a present?" I ask. A little shocked.

"Yeah. You thought I wouldn't? Good to know I can be full of surprises."

I straighten up. "What did you get me?" I ask with a serious expression.

"Why should I tell you? I mean you're making me wait, so I think fair about is fair play."

"If you even think about asking them the same question, I can tell you how it's going to go. I'll have all the girl votes. Including, the little ones. And you might have at least two of the guys because I know Angel would tell you to give me my present. So you would be outnumbered." I say and by the expression that passes his face he's thinking the same thing.

"Fine. You win this round. But this is only the beginning." He says. He walks towards the tree and grabs this small wrapped box and walks back over to me. He hands it to me.

I look at it slowly. Before I tear the wrapper and take the box out. I open it and gasp at what's inside. I slowly take the necklace and pull it out of the box. It's a necklace of the Yin and Yang symbol. It's the necklace I've been staring at in the mall for months. I just never got it. I mean I already have a tattoo of the symbol on my lower back with both Lyric's name and mine but on a different side.

"How'd you know?" I ask Bobby but it's not above a whisper.

"Well, I had a little help. I didn't really know what to get you but firecracker over there, told me about that whole Chinese Yin and Yang theory you like so much. So I went looking for something like it. I saw that necklace and I thought that you might like it."

"I love it. Now I have something else to go with my tattoo. Thanks, Bobby." I say and I give him a hug. At first he stiffens a little, I guess because he didn't expect me to hug him. But he snaps out of it and wraps his strong arms around me and brings me tight against his body.

I feel my body respond to this act. I pull away reluctantly and glance over at Lyric. She's grinning like a Cheshire's cat. I feel my cheeks become a little hot so I look down. I glance at Bobby.

"Would you mind?" I ask holding up the necklace. He doesn't say anything but he takes the necklace from my hands and I turn around. I stare at Lyric and we kind of have a conversation with our eyes.

I'm glad I put my hair up in a cute French twist. I feel Bobby's hand hook the necklace in place, and then I feel his hands run slowly across the back of my neck. I suppress the shiver running through my body so it doesn't show. I turn back to face Bobby.

"Thanks." I say with one of my genuine smiles.

"You're welcome." He says grinning.

"But you're still not getting your gift until tomorrow." I say and laugh. I hear everybody else laugh to. But I can still feel the tingles from where he touched me.

This has definitely been the best Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked chapter 4. It would've been in chapter 3 but I wanted to give a little suspense so I put it in two parts. Now you know more about Isiss past when she was younger but not enough to where I tell you all the details of it. Isiss is a very private girl. More secrets to be revealed and to be found. But what will happen when Bobby gets his present? What will happen when he moves in?**

**Until next time. ****Life is short. So be merry and happy that you still can wake up every morning. **

**Review Please.**

**XOXO, **

**BellaRosa.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brother characters. I only own Lyric and Isiss. **

**~Chapter 5~  
****  
**

Move in day. That's all my mind could think of since I woke up. Lyric left me a message saying that they'd be here around 10. I guess I could cook some breakfast before they get started. It's only 9:15. I have enough time for a quick shower and start cooking.

I walk to my bathroom and get in and take a quick shower. I do all my after the shower rituals. I put my hair up into a half ponytail. I grab a pair of my pink sweatpants, a grab sweatshirt and put on my gray ugg boots. I leave out my bedroom and walk to the kitchen. Glad I stocked up on groceries the day before last. It's a part of Bobby's gift. I walk to my fridge and grab the carton of eggs. I grab a plate from the cabinet, and then I grab about 10 pieces of white bread. That should be enough. I also get the salt, pepper, cinnamon, and my bottle of vanilla extract. It's my secret ingredient.

When I get down making my French toast. I make some eggs and bacon to go along with it. I walk to my small dining room table and set some plastic plates up. I don't want to do more dishes than I have to. I look up at the clock and it says 10:00. They should be here.

Just then I hear a knock on the door. I look around one last time to make sure everything is set. When I'm positive everything is great, I walk over and open the door. I see Lyric, Jack and Bobby standing at the door.

I smile. "Come in." I say. I open the door more so they can come in. Especially, because it's freezing outside and I don't want any of them to freeze.

"Is that your famous French toast, I smell?" Lyric asks with a hungry look on her face. I close the door and look at her.

"That is. And I've already set up the dining room table so we all can eat before we start to move Bobby in."

"Great." She says sarcastically but with amusement in her voice. She grabs Jack's hand and stirs him towards the dining room. It's just me and Bobby standing in my entryway.

"So, she can cook?" He asks with that stupid grin on his face.

"She can." I say as I see his graze drop down to the necklace he gave me last night.

"You're still wearing it?" He says stunned.

"Of course. The day you see me not wearing it, something we'll be wrong. Let's eat first, then move you into your new place." I say turning around swiftly. I walk into the kitchen and grab the plate of French toast and set it on the table. I go back and grab the plate of bacon and eggs.

"What does everyone want to drink?" I ask.

"My usual." Lyric says.

"Orange juice if you got it." Jack says.

I just laugh but don't say that's what Lyric hates it. That is why I have a cart of Apple juice in my fridge. But he might already know that.

"Sorry but I don't have any. I'm not a fan of it. Will apple juice due?" I ask

"Sure."

I look at Bobby waiting for he wants to drink.

"How about a beer?" He asks like a smart ass.

"Sorry, don't have beer but I do have some apple juice." I say with an innocent look on my face.

"Whatever. Just get me glass of orange juice." He snaps in a gruff tone.

"I don't think I will. You see I don't like being snapped at." I say crossing my arms across my chest.

"Sorry, ok. Are you happy?" He says. But I don't say anything. I smile before I turn around and walk into the kitchen. I feel a presence behind me so I turn around and see Lyric smirking.

"What?" I ask. I walk to the fridge and grab both the apple juice and orange juice.

"You know what." She says and walks to my cabinet and get four glasses.

"No, I don't." I say feigning innocent.

"How are you going to seduce him?" She asks. She knows me to well.

"I'm going to be subtle about it. It's part of his gift. I couldn't figure out what to get him so I decided to be creative. I made a coupon book. With something that like 'I owe you a free breakfast'. There are six coupons. Some are innocent like the free breakfast. I'm still trying to figure out the last one. I don't know what it should be." I say a little dejected.

"How about something like 'I owe you anything you want'. But in parenthesis put 'within reason and I have the final say about if I'm going to do'." She says.

I think about that idea. "I like it." And if one of the things he wants is me. Well, that will be a bonus. "Will you fill up the drinks? I'll go add this last thing to the book" I ask.

"Sure." She says. I run to my room and type out the last thing on my laptop. I print it out and add it to the book.

I leave out of my room satisfied with what might happen during this week leading up to New Year' Day.

When I walk into the dining room, Lyric already has everyone's drink on the table. I sit down next to Bobby. He feels so warm. I mean I can feel the heat coming off him. I shake my head a little to clear my thoughts. I clear my throat. grab my drink and raise it up.

"To new beginnings." I say looking at Lyric.

"To new surprises." Jack says raising his glass.

"To new relationships." Lyric says giving me a pointed look. We wait for Bobby to say something but he doesn't.

Everyone turns to look a Bobby.

"What?" He asks.

"You're supposed to make a toast. About something new." I say.

"Oh. Well then, to new friendships." He says.

I feel my heart drop but don't let it show on my face. We clink glasses. We start to eat. With minimum conversation. When we get down eating, I stand up and start grabbing plates. Bobby stands up and helps me. I look at him with a foreign look.

"What?" He asks but I can't find the right words.

"You're helping?" A voice from across the table asks in shock.

"Why? You act like I've never helped clean a table." Bobby says in a defensive tone.

"You haven't. Unless you were asked to." Jack says.

"Well, I'm helping now, so shut the hell up, fairy." Bobby says grabbing his and my plates and storming into the kitchen. That makes me snap out of my trance. I don't say anything but I follow after him. I walk to the trash can and throw away the plastic plates. I look over and see Bobby with his back to me. I walk over to my counter and stare at him. I don't say anything but I just wait for him to make the first move.

After what seems like a lifetime, Bobby finally turns and looks at me. I try to decipher the emotions that run through his eyes. I see anger, annoyance, and _lust_? Lust? No that can't be right. I still stare into his eyes and I still see it. Hidden but it's there. And I can definitely feel it building inside of me. But the next thing I know. I'm between Bobby and my counter. Bobby's hands are on my waist with vice grip. Not tight enough to hurt me, just tight enough for me to feel the muscles that are there. The strength that he possess. My hands are on his shoulder.

I see his eyes going from looking in my eyes to my lips. And I can see the inner battle he's fighting with himself. But I can tell his body is winning because he lowers his head down a fraction. I decide to help him because at this point I just can't take it anymore. I need to kiss him. I get on my tip toes and press my lips against his. His mouth moved with a confident-intent against hers. I open my mouth to welcome in his tongue. And lord the flavors I taste from him made me want to just say 'Fuck it' and finish what we started. He tastes of the cinnamon and vanilla but there was something more. He tasted like a real man. I knew from the moment my lips touched his I was kissing a real man.

A man who knows exactly what he wants and is takes it. Everything be damned.

He jerks his hands so that I am pressed firmly against his body. A moan escaped from deep in my throat. Breathing becomes hard so we break apart but that doesn't stop Bobby. He trails kiss down my jaw and unto my neck. He starts to suck and nibble on the pulse at my neck. I shudder. But my thoughts start to think of Lyric and Jack sitting at the dining room table.

"Bobby?" I whisper hoarsely. "We have to stop." I say even though my body is betraying my words. "Jack and Lyric." I say hoping that will get him to stop. And it does. He stops. His head against the crook of my neck. His breathing is uneven at first before I hear it becoming normal again.

He moves from my neck so he's looking back into my eyes. I feel myself being pulled back in.

"I think I should go get your gift." I blurt out. Then I run to my room. I grab the wrapped book. I walk back to the kitchen. Bobby is leaning against the counter. He's waiting for me. I hesitantly hand him the gift.

He unwraps it. He stares down at the headline. 'Nice and Naughty Coupon Book.' He glances up at me with an 'Are you serious?' look.

"Ok. I didn't know what to get you, so I made something unique. I thought you'd like it."

"I do. It's a great gift. But before I look in it, why don't you tell me what it means?" He asks arching his eyebrow.

"Well, there are six coupons. Four are nice and two are naughty. You can pick whichever one you want." I say with a smirk.

"I always loved coupons. The best part is knowing exactly what you're getting. But why do I feel like there's more to these coupons?" He says with an evil grin.

"There isn't more. But there's only one rule in this game."

"Oh yeah. And what's that?" He asks.

"Those coupons have to be used by New Year's Day. So they're only valid for six days. Try to use them after the six days, they will be null in void. If I were you, I would use them wisely." I say laughing. I finish throwing the plates away and set the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Now, let's get you moved in." I say.

* * *

**A/N: IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!! I hope you guys like this chapter. But I have a serious question for my readers. I'm going to do a poll on what should happen in the story. Go on my page and give me your answer. Or review it. I want you guys to be a part of how this story is going to go. **

**Review Please! **

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the four brother characters. I only own Lyric and Isiss. **

**~Chapter 6~ **

After helping Bobby move into his new apartment we decided, since it was his place that we'd spend the time there and watch movies. I brought over movies for us to choose and watch. I also brought movie food, drinks, and for Bobby, beer. I brought over Fast and Furious the 1st one, Live Free or Die Hard, and Cruel Intentions 3.

I also grabbed a few blankets from my closets. I haven't gotten the heat to be turned on for the apartment yet so it might get cold in there. Especially, with the weather in Detroit it could get a lot worse. So now we're all sitting in Bobby's living room. Lyric and Jack are sitting on the love seat together, which means Bobby and I are sitting on the couch together. There's a nice amount of space between us. But the blanket covers the both of us. I show them the selections. Lyric and I say F&F, since we have this weak spot for Vin Diesel. I guess you can tell some of the similarities of why I like him, to a certain someone in this room. But the guys want to watch Live Free and Die Hard. Lyric and I try to put up a good fight, but Jack says something like, "It doesn't matter which one you watch first, because in the end your both going to see him anyway. Whether it is now or later?" I really hated he had to sensible about it. So after that small speech we both caved. We're going to watch that first, then F&F, and lastly Cruel Intentions 3.

Cruel Intentions 3 is one of my favorites. I love it. The deception, betrayal, the plot, and the characters play their roles really good. Sometimes I've almost thought of myself as being like Cassidy. Not the wealth part, but more like her attitude towards situations. Keeping people at a distant, always playing a game, yet keeping her enemies closer. I've grown out of it except for the part about keeping people at a distance. I still do it, with an exception of Lyric and a select few but then again she still doesn't know everything about my past. I hate keeping that part away from her. I know I should tell her but there's always a part that tells me that I shouldn't.

I will tell her. Soon…. Eventually.

After the first movie, I'm pumped up for some Vin Diesel action. Second to him is Paul Walker, that good guy, playing bad but is somehow still good is sexy as hell. And he plays it well. But halfway through the movie, I feel my eyes start to drop. I lay my head on Bobby's shoulder and I try to keep my eyes open but the last thing I remember where Mia and Brian at his place. I don't know how long I was asleep but I feel myself being carried and being placed on a bed. When I feel my head hit the pillow, I snuggle into the covers. And I'm pulled back into sleep.

I don't know what time it is. I don't even care. It's not like I have school this week or anything. But I had set my alarm to wake me up around 9. But I didn't hear it go off. I feel the sun against my face. I close my eyes. That can't be right. I always keep my curtains closed. I hate the morning sun. Wait! If my curtains are closed but I can feel the sun in my face, then that means?

I sit up quickly and look around. This isn't my bed. I lie back down and stare at the ceiling when I feel an arm tighten on my waist and pull me closer. I jump and look over my shoulder. I see Bobby sleeping. I turn over so that I'm facing him. He's arm wraps tighter around me and my body is against his perfectly. It's almost scary how my body can fit so well against his. I stare at his face. His features are softened but, he's not looking innocent or vulnerable. You can still see that's he's a force to be reckon with even in sleep.

I bring my hand to his cheek and touch it softly. Then I trail is down, his jaw line, to his chin, over his broad shoulders, down his chest. I start to go past his stomach when suddenly I'm on my back with the bed under me. I look up and see Bobby staring down on me. His body is over mine but not so that his full weight is on me. His eyes are open and they're boring into mine. I feel my breath hitch just from his stare.

"I wouldn't be finishing that exploration if I were you." He says his voice controlled, more like warning me.

"Why is that?" I ask with a grin on my face.

He uses his hip and pressed himself against me, adding a little pressure. "Because this time, there's no one to stop me from taking your sexy ass in this bed. From running my hands all over your body, to my mouth exploring and tasting you, to me thrusting inside you so hard you might not be walking during your whole break." He says. My grin comes down to a frown and I try to breathe because as soon as those words left his mouth I really want to devour his ass. But then I start thinking of my plan. Even though we'd just be speeding up the process but I don't want him to think of me like other women. I want to be remembered in his mind as the only one he'll need after this. My only New Year Resolution is for Bobby to see me. Not as a friend, but as a lover. A lover that would last forever. But that would be expecting too much so the first part is my main focus for now.

There's a major difference between me being his lover and what we might be doing now, is that an easy fuck is someone that can be replaceable and I don't want to be considered that. Lover is much more intimate, memorable, and is sexier in my book.

"It's time to start my day." I say and push him over and he's lying on his back on the bed. I push the covers off me and look down. I'm still in my clothes.

"What do you think I'd try to fuck you with you being unconscious? Give me a little credit. I like my woman to be awake and participating." He says. I shake my head with a small laugh and walk out of his room. I walk back into the living room and put my shoes back on. I grab my blankets and my jacket. I walk to the door and open it. When I open the door, Bobby comes out, holding his present.

"What would you say if we used one of your coupons?" Bobby says arching his eyebrow.

* * *

**A/N: Another IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!! I hope you guys like this chapter. The pool is on my page. So click on my name at the top and give me your answer. Or review it. I'd like to thank_ ren-hatake_ and _GRLBHNDGLASSES_ for being the first to review my story. ****Review Please! **

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brother characters. I only own Lyric and Isiss. **

**~Chapter 7~  
**

I look at him skeptically. "Depends on which one you'll use." I say. I slowly close the door. I turn so that I'm facing him. I cross my hands in front of my chest. I'm trying to think of what he has up his sleeve.

"Well, I could always start with a nice coupon and work my way to naughty." He says.

"Isn't that a contradiction? Your already naughty so wouldn't being nice be a change for you?" I ask challenging him.

"Yeah but I'm so damn good at being naughty. It would be a crime to be nice all the time. But you wouldn't know anything about being naughty would you? You're the good girl out of you and firecracker."

"Is that because I don't carry my gun on me all the time, or because you don't know anything about me? You only know what you see right in front of you."

"Well, tell me. What don't I see?" He asks.

"A lot." I say I open the door again. I start to walk through it. I stop and turn back to face Bobby. "There's something even Lyric doesn't know about me. I plan on telling her but for now she won't know. There are scars behind this mask in front of you, Bobby. Why don't you try talking to my face about something real? Not about my body or what you want from my body, but the person I am." I say my voice thick with pain. I walk out and wrap the blankets tightly around me and walk to my house. When I get inside, I see the message light blinking but I don't even go to listen to my messages. I don't want to hear from anyone. I just want to be alone.

I can't believe I told him that Lyric doesn't know about what happened when I was young. I mean I know he doesn't have a clue about what I'm keeping from her but still. I've never tried to talk about it. I've always kept it in a part of my brain so I wouldn't have to think about it. So I wouldn't feel the pain. I can still remember that day when _he_ was taking away. I can remember it so clearly as if it happened yesterday.

I walk into my room. I throw the blankets on the floor. I crawl into my bed and lay down. I fall into a dreamless sleep.

BPOV.

After Jack and I, watched our movie first, we let the girls watch there's. But halfway through the movie Isiss puts her head on my shoulder. I can tell she's trying to stay awake. I look over at Jack and Lyric but she's almost asleep too. I guess moving can take a lot out of you. Jack stands up and helps Lyric up. She seems dead on her weight. She's leaning into Jack. When they leave, I lock the door behind them. I look at Isiss.

She seems so peaceful. I would wake her up but I don't need a pissed off Ice on my ass. I pick her up bridal style. I walk into my room; I pull the covers back and lay her down on the bed. She snuggles into the cover when I bring them up around her. I take off my work boots. I get into bed and wrap my arm around her waist. I fall asleep.

When I wake up, the first thing I feel is hands on my cheek. I start to remember everything that happened last night. Remembering who is in bed with me. He soft hand travels down my jaw, chin, across my shoulder and then down my chest. I feel my body starting to respond. When her hand tries to go south I can't take it anymore. I push her onto her back and I'm hovering over her. I stare into her eyes, I can feel her breath becoming uneven. Good. I think.

"I wouldn't be finishing that exploration if I were you." I say my voice coming out hard and controlled.

"Why is that?" She says grinning.

This woman is teasing me. She's trying to kill me. But I'll show her.

I press my hips against hers and added a little pressure. I stop myself from groaning aloud. I stare straight into her eyes. "Because this time, there's no one to stop me from taking your sexy ass in this bed. From running my hands all over your body, to my mouth exploring and tasting you, to me thrusting inside you so hard you might not be walking during your whole break." I say knowing that it will knock that smile off her face. It's true. I will fuck the shit out of her if she keeps it up. I only have so much self control and that's coming from a guy with a bad temper.

I can see the wheels turning in her head. I start doing some thinking of my own. This girl is different. There's something about her that I know that with her in my life, life would never be boring. She'll always keep me guessing. What am I saying? I don't plan on staying in Detroit. This girl needs a guy that's going to be around for her. I'm not that guy. I'm far from that guy.

I mean, I'm only a guy and I've never met someone like this chick before. She's real. There's nothing fake about her. She even has a friend like Lyric and in my opinion if she's been friends with a firecracker like that for almost seven years. There's something that's true about her.

"It's time to start my day." Her voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I didn't even feel her push my shoulders until I was on my back. I look at her and she staring at her clothes shocked.

"What did you think I'd try to fuck you while you were unconscious? Give me a little more credit than that. I like my woman to be awake and participating." I say with a smug smile.

She laughs and walk out of the room. I don't want her to leave just yet. I grab her coupon book. I walk to the door of my bedroom and look at her.

"What would you say if we used one of your coupons?" I ask arching my brow.

She looks at me skeptically. "Depends on which one you'll use." She slowly closes the door. She then turns to look at me and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, I could always start with a nice coupon and work my way to naughty." I say grinning

"Isn't that a contradiction? Your already naughty so wouldn't being nice be a change for you?" She asks. In a challenging way though. And you know me, I never back down from a challenge.

"Yeah but I'm so damn good at being naughty. It would be a crime to be nice all the time. But you wouldn't know anything about being naughty would you? You're the good girl out of you and firecracker."

"Is that because I don't carry my gun on me all the time? Or because you don't know anything about me? You only know what you see right in front of you."

"Well, tell me. What don't I see?" I ask getting curious.

"A lot." She says. She walks back over and opens the door again. She starts to walk through it but stops and turns back to face me. "There's something even Lyric doesn't know about me. I plan on telling her but for now she won't know. There are scars behind this mask in front of you, Bobby. Why don't you try talking to my face about something real? Not about my body or what you want from my body, but the person I am." She says and I can hear the pain and anguish behind those words. She walks out the door. I walk over to the window and watch as she walks back to her house.

I can't believe this. I really need to learn to keep my big ass mouth shut sometimes. But how was I supposed to know that she would turn it around on me like that. Well, it is me. I think. I need a drink.

I walk over to my phone and dial a number I know too well.

"Angel, call the others. I need a drink and I don't feel like doing it alone." I tell my little brother. I would've got a drink or two by myself. But I'd probably end up doing something stupidly impulsive if they aren't there.

"Bobby. What the hell? Why you calling me at 11 in the morning and why do you need a drink this early?" Angel asked in an irritated voice. I guess I woke him up from his beauty sleep.

"I don't have the time or the patience to explain it to your ass. So wake your pretty little ass up. Get Jackie and call Jerry and meet me at the bar. You know the one." I say and hang up the phone.

I grab my leather jacket, my keys and my hat. I walk out of my apartment.

I walk to my car. When I get there, I look at Isiss's house one last time before I get into my car and drive away.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been awhile since my last update. I'm sorry about that. But I just moved in to my college last Friday and then I started school on Monday. It's been crazy with classes and homework. I mean I never knew that it would be like this. But I made it through my first week so I think I can survive another week at it. Lol. I'll start working on the next chapter but don't forget to check out my profile and vote on what you want to happen. **

**Right now it's a tie between 1. Let Isiss dad come for a visit, uses a naughty coupon, or 3. The girls come over and help Isiss seduce Bobby. I need to know which one so I can work it into the next chapter. Without the votes I won't know what you guys will like. So please vote or pm me and let me know what you want. **

**Reviw Please **

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brother characters. I only own Lyric and Isiss. **

**~Chapter 8~**

**IPOV  
**

I hear a pounding in the distance. I jolt to a sitting position in my bed. I look over at my clock and it reads 12:30. Damn, what time did I fall asleep? I think to myself. I rub my eyes. I slowly get out of bed and walk out of my room. The pounding getting louder as I leave my room.

"Isiss? Isiss , open this door right now." Lyric yells at from my front door.

I walk and open it and surprised to see Sophia and Camille with her.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" I ask.

"What's going on? Would you like to explain to me why my fiancé was called from our bed by Angel saying that Bobby is at a bar right now and needed a drink?" She asks me.

I shake my head.

"So you don't know the reason why all of our men are at a bar because Bobby needed a drink?" Camille asks. She raises an eyebrow.

"You guys should come in." I say. I step back and open it wide enough for them to come in. When they're all in, I close the door and walk into the living room. I sit down on my long couch. Lyric comes and sits next to me while Sofi and Camille take the one person couches on either side of the long couch.

"What happened, Isiss?" Lyric asks.

"Well, this morning I woke up in Bobby's bed. While he was sleeping, my hand trailed from his face towards his…." I trail off. "Then I'm on my back with him hovering over me. And he tells me some 'stuff'. I push him off me and walk towards the door. Bobby stops me and asks about using one of the nice coupons. Me being me I responded like a smart ass. Then he said something about I wouldn't know anything about being naughty because I'm the good girl between you and me. "

"What happened after that?" This time from Sofi, her accent is real thick when she asks.

"I told him he only knows what he sees in front of him. He asked me what he doesn't see. I told him a lot. Even things some people don't know. I told him he should start looking at my face and try to know the real me. Then I left, came here and fell asleep." I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I look at each of them to digest the emotions on there faces. But mostly I just get shock from everyone. But on Sofi's face I see a hint of pride. And on Lyric's I see curiosity. I can understand that. I mean I basically said that there something you don't know about me.

"Well, will you guys say something? I hate this silence." I say exasperated.

"Well, I mean what could we possibly say. I mean this is just a little disagreement, right?" Camille asks.

"Ay, ay, no. I think that she's right. I mean Bobby only looks for chicas who just give out and he only sees them for there body. Even though I can say right now that he doesn't just think of you as a body to fuck." She says. "I mean I can tell there something different about Bobby when you're around. I'm not sure even Bobby sees it himself."

"Ice, she's right about that. I mean I know you're a little worried about this whole seducing Bobby campaign but I can see it to." Lyric says.

"Wait? Did you just say seducing Bobby campaign?" Camille asks completely shocked.

"Yeah, she did. It kinda has something to do with that I made a coupon book for Bobby as his gift. There are three nice coupons and three naughty coupons. I'm using it as a way to seduce Bobby into realizing that maybe there something between us."

"There something between you guys alright. I've sensed the sexual tension between you guys for this whole month. And at Christmas....don't even get me started on the fact that I could've cut the tension between you both with a knife." Sofi says.

"Not to mention they made out in the kitchen yesterday morning." Lyrics throws in and I snap my head in her direction and gap.

"How did you know that? I didn't even tell you."

"Well, honey let me tell you something. Your walls between the dining room and your kitchen are not thick as you want to think they are. And you guys were a little loud." Lyric says.

"Okay we've established that there's something sexual between Bobby and I but I just don't want the physical part of him. I want the whole thing. I've been in love with him since I was fourteen years old."

"You've been in love with him since you were fourteen?" Camille asks. I guess finally processing everything.

"Yeah. I mean I was just a freshman back then and he was a Mercer. Plus he was 5 years older than me. Its been about 8 years since I saw him again until a month ago."

"Well, if you want help getting him. I'm in." Camille says. And that surprised me the most but I give her a big smile.

"Me, too chica. It's time that mauler gets brought down and you are the perfect person to get him commit." Sofi says.

"You already know I'm in." Lyric says and I can see the wheel in her head turning thinking of a plan.

"You guys are the best friends and sisters a girl could ask for." I say in truth.

"Now, let's think of a plan to make Bobby fall to his knees." Sofi says. We all laugh but agree and start to plan Operation:Seduce Bobby Mercer.

**BPOV **

Jerry, Jack, Angel and I are sitting at Johnny's bar.

I take another shot of whiskey and feel my throat burn at first before it disappears.

"Bobby, don't you think you should take it easy on those shots?" Jeryy asks. Always the responsible one.

"No, Jerry. I think I should sit here and get as drunk as I want." I glance down at my empty shot glass.

"Bobby, it's only 1:30 in the afternoon. You need to chill with the shots and tell us what's wrong."

"What makes you think somethings wrong?"

"Well, let's see. You wake my ass up at 11 in the morning to meet you at this bar because you needed a drink. You're not answering any of our questions directly and you're my brother and I know when something wrong with you." Angel completes his speech by taking a swig at his beer bottle.

I sigh a little deafeated about the fact I'm going to actually tell them. "Isiss and I had a sort of fight." I mumbe out but know they can hear me.

"What do you mean a sort of fight?" This time from Jack.

"Well, I wanted to use the present she gave me. So I asked her if I should start off with nice and work my way to naughty. Then she said that that is a contradiction because of me. Then I said that she was the good girl out of her and firecracker. Then she asked me is it because I don't know anything about her or see what's in front of me? I said what don't I see? She says alot and that I shouldn't think of herjust for her body but get to know the real her. The scars behind the mask and then she left." I say in a gruff voice but it gets lower towards the end. I mean what scars does she have? I think to myself.

"Maybe she's right." Jerry says.

I snap my head up and look at him.

"What I mean she has a point. Maybe you should try to get to know her. I mean come on Bobby. You throw girls away as if there disposable when you're are done with them. This girl ain't like the ones you're used to. She's different." He finishes his speech.

"Don't you think I didn't know that. That I can't tell she's different." I snap at him. "I didn't even mean for her to take it like she did."

"Well, she did and now you have to make it up to her."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" I ask but he just shurgs his shoulders.

"I don't know. But you're smart when you want to be. You'll think of something."

"So she made you a nice and naughty coupon book?" Jack asks and I can hear the amusment in his voice.

"What of it?" I ask already getting defensive.

"Oh nothing, I'm just waiting until you guys just fuck each other. That way the rest of us won't have to deal the tension between you guys anymore."Jack says.

"What tension? There's never been tension between Ice and me before." I try to think if there was a time but I just come up blank.

"I'm talking about the sexual kind. If you think none of us noticed than you are crazier than you want people to believe you are." Jack says laughing before he downs the rest of his beer.

"I'll just have to make it up to her somehow." I think to myself totally ignoring Jack's last comment.

"Well, I think its time I get back to my wife and kids." Jerry says and stands up.

"Yeah, I think we should get back to the house. No telling what Sofi and Lyric have gotten into." Angel says. Jack nods and stands up.

"Come on, Bobby I'll drive you back to the apartment and Jerry can give me a ride back."

"I can drive myself home, fairy. I don't need you driving me."

"True but it looks like you're thinking really hard over there and I don't think you should be driving when you have that much liqour in your system, trying to drive while your thinking." He says and I really hate to admit that he's right.

I dig in my pocket for my keys and toss them to him. "Don't get a scratch on my baby." I say and stand up and throw my jacket on.

We all leave the bar and Jack and I get in my car and Angel and Jerry get in his new Volvo.

Once we get into the driveway, I see Lyric's car in the driveway. We get out and we can hear the laughing coming from the house.

"I guess there having a good time." I think to myself.

"Look, guys I'm going to sleep off this alcohol. I'll talk to y'all later." I look at them and can see they're about to protest but they must see something in my eyes that make them stop and nod there heads.

I walk into the garage and head to the apartment above it. Once I walk in, I take off my boots by the door and throw my jacket on the couch. I start walking to my room when I stop. I look and see a white envelope taped onto the tv. I walk over to it and see my name on the front. I open it warily.

_"Bobby, I'm sorry for what I said earlier even though I meant it. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. To make up for it, I'm inviting you over for a nice dinner tonight at my house. Please you can dress casual formal and you don't have to bring anything. Just bring yourself and your appetite. 8'o clock sharp. _

_P.S.- You can take the coupon on the nice side that says "I owe you a dinner." See you tonight. _

I read it over about four more times before I'm positive I read it right. She wants me to come over for dinner? Tonight? Maybe I didn't completely screw up everything. If she wants me to come over for dinner, I wouldn't deny her that. It's time I started using those manner Evelyn Mercer instilled in me.

Tonight is going to be very eventful.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. Don't hate me or shoot me. I'm sorry that it's taken so long for me to write this chapter. I promise to start updating more frequently. I'm just getting into the rhythm of college and how I can balance college homework plus my chapters for this story and my others I'm working on. So please bare with me and I'll update as much as possible and promise not to wait as long as a month and a half. **

**This will probably the last BPOV for the next few chapters. Sorry guys but its supposed to be about Isiss's story more than Bobby's even though this is there story.**

**PLEASE REAVIEW!!!**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brother characters. I only own Lyric and Isiss. **

**~Chapter 9~  
**

After the girls left with there significant others, I decided it was time to stop acting like the teenage girl who snapped for no reason because she was hiding behind the mask she created. "God, I was such a bitch back then." I think to myself. Our whole talk and conversation helped a lot. I mean on some level I was right but I also am woman enough to know I overreacted. I mean I shouldn't have snapped at being called the good girl between Lyric and I.

For all intents and purposes, I am. Compared to Lyric who carries her gun and maybe a knife or two on her at all times, I can see where he thinks that. But it still kinda hurt my pride to be considered good. That's all I've ever strived for since I was 13 years old. Being the good girl, the good daughter that I could be in my house. Always getting good grades. Once Lyric and I became friends, I started becoming the real Isiss. Feisty, independent, and outspoken. Lyric's just more violent about her stuff and I'm more vocal about mine.

Getting dinner ready for Bobby and me, I went to the grocery store for fresh ingredients. I decided I'm going to make one of my special dishes for tonight. When I get home I set all the ingredients on my kitchen. I set the table with some of my nice plates, forks, spoons, knives and napkins. I set a two wine glasses on the table. I walk back into the kitchen and pre-heat the oven, while I start layering the ingredients in bowl. I set the bowl into the oven so it can start to bake. I grab the garlic bread; I purchased and put that into the oven next. I set the timer. After I'm done, I clean off the counter and head to my bedroom to get ready. I chuck my clothes off and get in the shower. I use some of my jasmine hair shampoo and body wash. I love the smell of jasmine. I turn the shower off as I wrap a towel around me, and get out of the shower. I blow dry my hair, and straighten it. I put it in a side pony tail and curl the ends. I walk into the kitchen and set the oven on low so that the food will cool down and stay hot. I walk back to my room and do my make-up. I keep it light and natural. After I finish my make-up, I walk to my closet and grab a midnight blue knee-length dress. I grab my black lace bra and thong set. I moisturize before I slip into my dress.

After I grab put on my ankle boots, I walk to the kitchen and turn off the oven. I grab my mitts and take out the dish and garlic bread and set them both on top of the stove. I start on the salad, when I finish I place the food on the table. I run back to the kitchen to grab the bottle of wine, and a beer for Bobby. He doesn't strike me as a wine person. I place both on the table when I hear a knock on the door. I look at the clock on the wall. It reads five minutes to eight. Wow he's early. Didn't expect that. I walk towards the front door but stop to give myself a once over. When I'm satisfied, I walk to the door. I take a deep breath before I open the door.  
Whoa! Bobby Mercer can actually clean up nice. Wearing a red sweater, with a pair of washed black slacks and his boots. Even though I like the laid-back rugged Bobby, I wouldn't mind seeing this Bobby once and a while. I look at him up and down.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Bobby asks slowly. His eyes taking me in like I'm a meal and he wants to devour me.

"Sure. I'm sorry." I take a step back and open the door wider. Bobby steps into my house and walks past me and I get a whiff of his scent. He smells like soap but also something more.

I close the door slowly before I turn around and stare at Bobby. His eyes meet mine and I can see things in those eyes that he's probably trying to hide. But in some retrospect I can see it. I don't even know how to justify what I see.

"Dinner's ready." I say breaking the silence. I walk slowly towards him.

"It smells amazing in here. What is it?" He asks looking towards the dining room.

"My special lasagna with salad and garlic bread." I tell him. "I know you like beer but I though wine would be more appropriate." I say even though I know there's a beer bottle sitting on the table.

"That's fine." He says diverting his eyes. I clear my throat.

" Let's go." I say walking into the dining room and walking over to my seat. I look at Bobby hoping to gag his expression but it's blank. I bite my lip waiting. But the next thing Bobby does shocks me. He walks over to where I'm standing, and he pulls out my chair and waits. I look up at him and note that he's serious. I sit down and he scoots my chair closer to the table before he walks and sits down in his chair.

"I though you said, we were having wine?" Bobby asks truly confused staring at the beer bottle.

"I know I said that but you don't really strike me as a guy who likes to drink wine. So I went out and bought you some beer." I say with a small shrug of my shoulders as if it's nothing. "Now, let's eat before it gets cold." I say passing him the salad. Then the lasagna. I take the cork out of the wine and poor it into my glass.

We eat in a comfortable silence and by the end Bobby eats the rest of the Lasagna. I put my fork on my plate.

"Wow, girl. You can definitely throw down in the kitchen. That was delicious." Bobby says. Leaning back a little into his chair.

I smile. "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I enjoyed it a lot. You definitely have some skills."

"You're going to give me a big head with all these compliments." I say and I can feel the heat pool to my cheeks.

"I think you deserve it." Bobby says. And I can hear the sincerity behind those words.

"How about I clean off the table while you start a fire? We can talk in front of the fire." I suggest. "There are logs in the back of the house."

"Sounds like a plan." We both get up and I start clearing off the table. I take everything in the kitchen and start the dishwasher. I rinse the plates and set them into the washer. That way I'm done.

I put lotion on my hands, so they don't get all prune and hard. I poor me another glass of wine and grab Bobby another beer before walking into the living room and seeing a fire lit. I see Bobby sitting on the couch staring at the fire. I feel a smile rise on my lips. I walk around the couch before I hold out the beer. He takes and I sit across from him on the couch. I take a sip of my wine.

"So what so you want to know about me? I ask. Deciding just to get him to ask me all the questions he wants.

"What's your major?" He asks. I can tell that isn't what he wanted to ask but it's a start.

"Well, I always wanted help younger children. So I'm between becoming a Social worker or a child's psychiatrist."

"That's great. I can see you know sitting there in your chair with a pair of glasses, talking softly to a little girl." He says. He takes a swig of his beer. "Who taught you how to cook?" He asks.

"I started off teaching myself to cook. Than your Mom took an interest in my cooking skills and took me under her wing. She was like a mother to me. Of what I dreamt a mother should be." I say the last part glumly.

"What's your favorite color?" He asks.

"Blue. What's yours?"

"I don't really have one. I guess since I was playing hockey it was blue." I nod.

"So why do you always call Lyric firecracker?" I ask. She never told me because even she didn't know why.

"Well she probably already told you how she cut up my shirt and everything. She just seemed like a little spitfire. So that became my nickname for her." He explains.

"Do you have one for me?" I whisper it.

"I've been thinking about it."

"Have you come up with any?" I ask as I feel my interest piqued.

"How about Storm? I mean I know your name is Isiss and you go by Ice but you are just like a storm. A force to be reckon with."

"I like it. I think it suits me."

"Yeah, me too." He says. "Will tell me about your family?" He asks slowly. I can tell from the expression on his face that he doesn't really expect me to answer. But I haven't really talked to anyone except Lyric about it.

"My mother died my freshman year of college. My dad is in jail and has been since I was 13." I say giving the abbreviated version. Not ready to tell the full story.

"I'm sorry." His voice is sincere.

"It's okay. So tell me about your family?" I say deciding to change the subject.

"Which one?" He asks.

"You can tell me whatever one you want." Deciding to give him the choice. To make the decision to tell me.

"Ok." He says slowly setting his beer on the table. "When I was 5 years old, I was moved into the foster system. My father murdered my mother with his bare hands because she didn't have dinner ready for him. I tried to fight him but I was just 5 years old. I couldn't fight him off. When I got into the foster system, I let my anger fuel me when I was in there and I just kept fighting. One day I met Evelyn Mercer, she tried to find me a family but no one would take me in. She did. And it changed my life." He says and I can see his eyes fill with unshed tears. I set my glass of wine down on the table. I lean closer to him and wrap my arms around his shoulders and hug him. I hold onto him until I feel his arms wrap around my hips.

"Thank you for telling me." I whisper in his ears. My eyes are closed.

"Your welcome." His voice is barely audible but I still heard him.

I pull away, slowly. We just sit there staring at each other with the soft glow of the fire in background.

Heaven help her she wanted to kiss Bobby again. She wanted to feel his hands roam all over her body. His mouth over her most intimate spots. His cock inside of her thrusting hard and fast. On my bed, against the wall, and on top of my kitchen counter. Damn every surface of this house.

Ever since she walked into that waiting room and saw him sitting there watching the hockey game. Since that kiss in her kitchen, she wanted him. Hot, panting and wanting. He traces the line of my jaw before his finger brushes against my lower lip.

His finger against my lip breaks my control. I seriously force Bobby to lie back on the couch as I fall on top of him.

"I've been trying to stay in control. But I can't anymore." I stare into his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 9. I hope you guys like it. I worked really hard on it. I'm sorry it took me so long. College is getting harder and finals are a month away. I already started on chapter 10, and I can tell you right now that the moment you've been waiting for is coming up next. Bobby and Isiss are going to get hot and heavy. I promise it's going to be getting hot.**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brother characters. I only own Lyric and Isiss. **

**~Chapter 10~  
**

I lean down pressing my lips against his. I wrap my arms up around his neck. I can tell Bobby is shocked but after a few moments Bobby starts to respond. He wraps his arms around my waist and brings my body flush against his.

The kiss is filled with hunger, need, and want. She moaned deep in her throat, at the feeling of her body against his. Totally unexpected, he swept his tongue against her lower lip and dragged it into his mouth between his own lips—a faint scrape of his teeth and then sucking.

"Staying in control of what?" He mummers in a rough hoarse voice and proceeded to love her mouth.

They laid there on the couch, nipped, licked and sucked. One of his hands leaves her waist until he palms her breast. She gasp against his mouth and arches into his hand. She never thought nothing could feel as good as having his mouth on hers and his hands cupping her through her dress. His palms rubbing against her erect nipples.

Suddenly, my legs are wrapped around Bobby's waist. His hands supporting me one grabs my ass and the other wraps under my leg. I stare into his eyes. "Where's your bedroom?" He asks.

"Second door on the left." I answer him.

He walks towards my bedroom. His strides are powerful and with purpose. He opens my door while supporting me and closes the door with his foot. He lets go my ass and lets me set my feet on the floor. Bobby turns me around so I'm facing my bed. I can feel his breath against my neck.

"Tell me, Isiss. Staying in control of what?" He asks. And I feel a shiver run down my spine.

"My body. My reaction towards you." I say as he torments me with kisses on my neck. "Getting you to see me more than just a body." I finish and I feel my body lean into him.

"Youare _more_ than just a body." He says as his hands reaches for the zipper on my dress before slowly, sliding it down. When he's done, I step out of the dress and turn around. I'm standing there in my black lace bra and panty set with my ankle high boots.

"Damn, you are gorgeous." Bobby says and takes in an uneven breath.

"And you have too many clothes on." I say walking up to him and reaching for his shirt. I lift his shirt and he lifts his hands as I throw it onto the floor next to my dress. I unbuckle his pants with one hand and I run the other up his chest, through the soft hair that lies there.

Bobby's hand comes up and unhooks the clasps of my bra and it slides over my shoulder. Bobby walks towards me and backs me until the back of my knees hits the bed. Next thing I know is that Bobby's lips are pressed against mine again.

His kisses felt like her own personal bottle of sin. She moaned into his mouth and he groaned as the tongues mated. His big hand comes up and cups my breast and she whimpers at the feeling. His fingers graze over the hardened tip and the sensation shot straight to her center.

When breathing became important they broke apart. But that didn't stop Bobby. In one quick move, I'm lying down on my back with my feet touching the floor. I feel Bobby's beard scrape against my neck.

Oh. My. God.

His wet, hot mouth feasting on her nipples.

His finger delving into past her lips and entering her. "Oh!" She cries out. Her cries reverberating off the walls as he dipped his finger into her drenched folds.

"St-orm, baby. You are so wet…so hot…"

Please….His fingers felt so good inside her but it wasn't enough…not nearly enough. A desperate yearning swept through her. His other hand comes up and starts to bring her panties from around her waist. She lifts her hips up to help him out. They fall around her boots.

Suddenly, I feel a tongue lick up my folds. I gasp at the feeling. My head falls back onto my bed. He dives into me as if I'm a five course meal and he's a starving man. My hands gripe his head of hair and keep him in place between my legs. The dual-action of his tongue and his hand was my undoing. I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head, and I feel my insides tighten. I scream out and I can see white blinding spots behind my closed lids.

The only thing that can be heard is the sound of a zipper being lowered. The sound of a wrapper being tore. When I come down from my high I open my eyes to see Bobby leaning down to position himself between my legs. His fingers splayed against her thighs, he spread her further and the head of his cock nudged her nether lips.

She was somewhere past waiting. She thrust up, taking him into her body. Yes, yes, yes. More.

A low intense keening burst from his throat. He drove into her, hard and fast. She arched up against him, welcoming him. They both paused, as If one accord, her eyes locked with his, and she savored in the stretch of her body to accommodate the fullness of him, as if they'd been custom-made for one another.

"Fuck, harder Bobby. Harder."

He grasped her thigh in his big hands and lifted one leg above his shoulder and the other wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper, harder still inside her. Moving in rhythm, she met his thrust. Over and over and over, the sensation notching her higher and higher and higher. Bobby's eyes glittering, his features tight and hot reached between them and found her clit, pushing her over the edge and plunging behind her as she free fell through the waves of pleasure.

"Bobby!" She screams out.

Bobby's thrusting becomes frantic as he comes, he groans. Bobby comes back after disposing of the condom, and crawled into bed, bringing her closer to him. He pulls the covers over the both of us. He wraps his arm around her waist. His face nuzzling her neck.

She's is suddenly hit by his scent. From the hot sex, to the smell of his scent surrounding her, it drags her into the sleep world.

When I wake up, I stretch and reach over to snuggle closer into Bobby but I hit the cold sheets. My eyes snap open and I shoot up to a sitting position as I look around my room. I see my dress lying across the end of my bed. But I don't see Bobby or his clothes. I look up but the bathroom's door is open and the light is off.

I slump back down and cross my arms across my chest bringing the cover up closer to my body. Shit. I think to myself. How could I have been so stupid? As stupid as it sounds, I don't regret sleeping with Bobby. It was the most earth shattering, intense sexual experience she'd ever had in her whole life. Her body can still feel him on her, in her and around her.

Suddenly, her bedroom door opens and Bobby steps in wearing a pair of denim jeans, and a gray sweater. He's carrying a tray of food and sets it on my table next to the bed before he comes and sits next to my laying body. He looks down at me with a smile on his face; a laugh escapes past his lips. The smile leaves his face and he becomes serious I guess noticing the shocked look that she know is on my face.

"You thought I left, didn't you?" He asks and I can't even speak. I just nod my head. "After what happened between us last night you still thought I'd leave." He shakes his head.

She sits up pulling the cover up with her. "I did think you'd left. I hoped I was wrong. I thought you just hit it and quit it. I'm glad you didn't." I say but quickly change the topic to something else. "You fixed breakfast?" I ask him in a shocked tone.

"Well, I decided since you cooked breakfast and dinner that I'd cook something for the both of us. And before you ask, it's edible. Ma taught me how to cook. I just choose to either eat out, let Jack do it or eat cereal."

"So what did you make?" She asks as her interest is piqued.

"I looked at what you had so I decided to make some pancakes and eggs. With apple juice." He picks up the tray and places it between us. He picks up the fork with a cut piece of it and holds it in front of her mouth. She opens her mouth and she looks at Bobby as her lips come around the fork. She closes her mouth around it before sitting back a little. She moans as the taste explodes in my mouth.

"Damn." She says as she finishes chewing. "Why have you been hiding this talent of yours?" She asks. I mean she didn't think he could cook but damn he can cook. "What other talents do you have?"

He shrugs. "That's always been something that Jack and Ma always bonded over. I let it be because Jack needed it when we were younger. I just decided to let it be something they shared while I shared it with her in secret. Besides, she taught me to cook the basic so I wouldn't starve. Simple stuff. Besides, if I showed you all of my talents at once you might get bored."

She would've never have guessed that Bobby was selfless like that. I mean why would she? He's always been a hot-tempered jackass who fought to protect his family. But this Bobby is nice. I mean aggressive Bobby in the bedroom isn't going to be a bad thing. But outside of the bedroom having a Bobby who's actually willing to tell me about himself and wanting to know things about her, well she could get used to that.

Instead, she decides to say, "Trust me, Bobby. Life with you could never be boring."

After finishing the breakfast Bobby fixed us, she actually looks at my alarm clock for the first time and sees its 12:30. Shit, she's supposed to be meeting the girls at the mall in a half hour.

She throws the covers off herself and jump out of bed.

"Wow, Storm, where's the fire?" Bobby asks. I turn around and see the amusement in his eyes.

"I'm supposed to meet the other girls at the mall in a half hour. I completely forgot and it's your fault." She says standing there naked with my hands on my hips.

"And how do you come up with that theory?" He asks, getting up from my bed and start walking towards me. I see the look that playing on his face, it causes me to take a step back.

"Let's see, you give me the best sex of my life and then you cook us breakfast in bed which caused me to forget." She says with a straight face.

"So it was the best sex of your life?" He asks with that cocky smirk playing on his face.

"Could've been better." She says with a shrug of my shoulders. She turns and starts to walk into the bathroom when a hand grabs her arms, bringing her body flush against his. Her eyes meet his and she can see the evil and sexy glint playing in them.

"Could've been better?" Bobby mocks me. "Baby, when I'm done with you will forget your name, where you are, hell, even making that statement. And hey for fun I'll even let you say it was my fault that you were late because I plan on showing you exactly what the word "better" means in the Mercer dictionary." I shiver at his words and anticipation flows through me.

And show her he did. She can't wait for him to show her more of the what word "better" means. Bobby Mercer is definitely better than I hoped for. Or even fantasized about.

I told him to pick a naughty coupon for tonight. Leave it in my mailbox and I'll do it. Tonight is definitely going to be a night where fantasies come out and play.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 10. I hope you guys like it. I worked really hard on it. I got class tomorrow. Aw, it makes me a little sad. It doesn't even feel like a Wednesday. More like Friday heading into the weekend. I already started on chapter 11, and there's going to be a new development in Isiss world. One she's not expecting.**

**I wonder which coupon Bobby picks. Don't you? **

**Review Please!  
**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brother characters. I only own Lyric and Isiss. **

**~Chapter 11~**

**IPOV  
**

When I finally made it to the mall it was a quarter to two. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a woven top, and a pair of my black snow boots. I texted Lyric on my way to the mall to find out where she and the other girls were. I had plenty to tell them. She told me to meet them at the food court. I decide to buy something to eat since after my earlier activities with Bobby, I need to get my strength back. I order a sub sandwich, a salad, and a sprite. I sit down and start eating waiting for them to show up. Half-way through they show up with shopping bags on there arms. I smile at them. Lyric comes and sits next to me. She picks at the rest of my sandwich while Camille and Sofi sit on the other side of the table.

"So, how was shopping?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"It was tiring. I just want to rest my feet for a while." Camille says.

"Si, I mean I love shopping like the next chica but I just want to rest." Sofi's accent becoming more pronounced near the end of the sentence.

"I'm just getting started. I mean I have some money saved and I want to buy something that will send Jack into overdrive. Especially, during the New Year's weekend. Thanks again for the gift." She looks at me with a grateful look.

"You know I would do anything for you. Besides, you and Jack should appreciate this time because in 4 months we will be graduating. During those months you will have to be concentrating on you school work." I say nonchalantly.

"Yeah, you're right. But at least you'll be there with me to suffer it all."

"Isn't that my purpose?" I tease. I start playing with my salad.

"Wait a second. Am I the only one that can tell that she had sex?" My head snap's up at Sofi's comment. I look at her but she meets my stare with one of her own. I sigh.

"Did you and Bobby have sex last night?" Lyric and Camille asks at the same time.

"Yeah we did and this afternoon. Which was be why I was late." I say not even going to try and lie. "But what a way to be late." I say in satisfaction.

"Details, hoe. You got me to tell you about Jack and me, so spill." Lyric says and I know that tone that she's using. I see the other women lean in there seats.

"Well, Bobby and I were sitting in front of the fire. I was drinking some wine and Bobby had a beer. He started asking questions about me. And he seemed like he was so interested in what I had to say. He even shared with me some things about his past. So naturally, I hugged him because I was glad he shared with me. When I pulled back we just sat there, staring at each other. He starts tracing the line of my jaw and then my lower lip. I felt my control snapped and I couldn't take it anymore. I told him that I was trying to stay in control but that I couldn't anymore." I pause and place my hand to my lips as I remember what happened last night. "I kissed him and we laid there and made out until he carried me into my room. Then he asked what I'm trying to stay in control of? I told him and then he told me I was more than just a body. Then well….I can't even describe how it felt or what it was like. It was the best sex in my life." I lean back in my seat with a huge grin on my face.

"Damn, chica. You got Bobby Mercer to talk to you about his past. He hardly talks about it with anyone, not any of his brothers know. You are probably the only second person he has told about his past."

"Did I forget to add that he fixed me breakfast in bed?" I ask innocently.

"WHAT?!" Three voices yell in unison.

"Damn guys, you don't have to yell. And yes he fixed us both breakfast in bed."

"I think that I should toast to you right now. Because you might've just broken through Bobby's brick, electric fenced wall." Sofi says holding up my empty cup. I laugh at her statement before I start to think of what she just said.

I start toying with my necklace aimlessly. Thinking about Sofi's comment.

"What are you thinking about?" Camille asks. Her voice breaks through my revere snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I was just thinking about which naughty coupon Bobby plans on picking for tonight." I say with is the half truth. That is playing on my mind to.

"What do they the three coupons say?" Camille asks.

"Well, one says "I will grant one of your sexual fantasy" but in parenthesis it says that I can veto any fantasy's I don't like. The next one reads, "I owe you anything you want", in parenthesis it says, within reason and I get the final say. The last one says, "If you're sick I'll be your personal nurse. Plus I'll give you a sponge bath." I laugh at the last coupon.

"Well, I can find a common theme that will be needed." Lyric says.

"What's that?" I ask confused not really knowing what they'd have in common besides ending in sex.

"Lingerie!" She exclaims. "We're going to have to get you a few nice new sets. And I have the perfect place in mind."

We all look at each other before we all say in unison. "Victoria Secret."

"Let's go. I'm ready to try on a few scantily clad clothing that will make Bobby Mercer turn to jello." I say as we all stand up. I throw my trash into the trashcan, as we all link arms and head off to the land where men will end in happy endings.

An hour or so later we all come out carrying a bag each full of lingerie. I bought about three different outfits. One is red, light pink, and white. Each kinda goes with a theme of colors. Red for when he's sick. White for the anything coupon. Between you and me the only reason I got the white piece is because it makes me seem innocent. And the light pink one for the sexual fantasy coupon. It almost reminds me of the being like one of those private school girls in the plaid skirts.

During all my musing, I don't notice the guy in front of me before it's too late. I knock into him. My bag falls to the floor. I pick it up and look up to the guy.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention…." I trail off and suck in a breath. Oh. My. God!

He doesn't say anything. He nods but keeps walking down the path to a different part of the mall. I stand there frozen as if a statue staring after him.

"Isiss? Isiss? Yo, Ice you in there?" Lyric asks waving her hand in my face.

"What?" I say, as I feel my mouth becoming dry.

"What was that? You just stood there staring after that guy like you were seeing a ghost or something." Lyric asks, giving me an appraising stare.

"I think I did. But it can't be. I think I just need to get home." I say, and I know my face must look pale.

"You do look pale. Are you sick, sweetie?" Camille asks concerned.

"A little. I think I should probably just get home and lay down." I answer, still shocked.

"Yeah, I think you should go rest. If you need us just give us a call, okay?" Lyric says, looking me in my eyes.

"I promise." I say goodbye to the girls, before I book it out of the mall. I drive home so quick, that they should recruit me to be in the next Fast and Furious movie.

I jump out of the car with bags in hand, grab the mail and go into the and lock all the doors, and windows. I throw my bags on the couch before I start pacing in my living room.

It's not true. It can't be true. Not it has to be a lie.

Why would he be out? How would he be out?

Besides, he was an older man. But it's been 9 years. He could've actually aged.

No. I know I'm right. He's not out. I'm not going to think about this anymore.

I open the envelope to get my mind off it. I open it and see one of my coupons. With a small note.

"Well, it looks like Bobby Mercer has a fantasy that needs to be filled. I'm just the woman for the job." I say out loud as I laugh. This is going to be fun and a fantasy that I can get lost in to leave reality. At least for a few hours anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, here's Chapter 11. I hope you like it. Thanksgiving is coming up soon and I might not update for the week of it but if I can I will try as hard as possible to get the next chapter updated by next week. **

**Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger. **

**Who's is Isiss talking about? Who did she see?**

**That's a secret that'll have to wait. Until next time.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brother characters. I only own Lyric and Isiss. **

**~Chapter 12~  
**

Standing in front of my dressers' mirror, making sure I do all the final touches. My hair is twisted into a bun with a pencil going through it. I'm wearing a pink plaid skirt, a white button down shirt that ends at the top of my skirt, a pair of white knee highs and my pink peep toe heels. I look at myself and the glasses that lay there. These are actually my reading glasses but I try not to use them around other people but I think it fits the persona.

I go against doing any make-up, deciding to go for the natural innocent-naïve look. But I do use lip gloss that smells like strawberries. I look at myself in the mirror, holding onto my necklace that Bobby got me.

So, I guess you are all wondering what's Bobby Mercer sexual fantasy? You'll just have to wait and see.

I grab my old backpack and put a few old psychology books inside. I grab my jacket; I put it on before throwing my backpack over my shoulder and walk out to the garage. I walk to the door and knock. I stand there waiting, I look behind me towards the house making sure that everything is turned off, I hear the knob turn. I turn around and come face to face with Bobby Mercer.

"Bobby Mercer?" I ask shyly.

"Yeah, that's me. And you are?" Bobby eyes me, looking me up and down before coming back to my face.

"I'm Isiss Brown. I saw on the bulletin board in the student center that you were looking for a psych tutor. Am I wrong?" I ask in a confused tone.

"Yeah, I've seen you around. And I do need a tutor. Come in." He says, and takes a step back opening the door wider.

I step into the apartment and walk towards the couch. I set my book bag down; unbutton my coat, laying it over the armrest on the couch and turn back to stare at Bobby.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Bobby offers.

"A snack and soda would be great." I say as I take out a few books and set them on top of the coffee table. I sit down and smooth out my skirt before opening one of the textbooks.

Bobby comes up and sets a tray of strawberries and then sets a soda can on the side of it. I look at him surprised. "I'm kinda running low on groceries and these are something I thought you'd enjoy." He explains.

"Well, you're right. These are my favorites." I say as I grab one and take a bite. I let out a moan at the taste. When I finish I glance at you and see your eyes intensely staring back at me. I feel a blush come to my cheeks; I clear my throat and stare back down at the book.

I hear movement before I see out of my peripheral that you come and sit next to me on the couch.

"Ok, we're going to go over Chapter 14: Major Motivators of Life, Sex and Love." I tell him. During me helping him study, he moves his hand lazily up and down my thigh. Making it harder for me to concentrate during our tutoring session. After an hour or so of studying I close the book. I turn to look at him.

"So, that's it for the chapter. Do you want to do some review questions?" I ask him.

"Sure but let's spice it up." He says turning to face me.

"Spice it up, how?" I ask, not really knowing what he means.

"For every question I get right you remove an article of clothing." I think about that statement before I answer.

"Okay, but for every answer you get wrong you take an article of clothing off." I say, arching my eyebrow challenging him.

"Deal." He says. I open the book and read before I pick a question.

"What three factors make up human sexuality?" I ask, looking at him with a smirk.

"Biological, psychological, and culture factors." He answers, with his own smirk.

I slowly unbutton the shirt before I take it off. I set it on top of my coat across the arm of the chair. I look and see Bobby admiring the light pink lace strapless bra.

"Next question," I say bringing his attention back up to my face. "This is a true or false question. Is human sexual behavior often called complex?" I ask, watching him.

Bobby looks as if he's really thinking about this one. "False." He says in a not so sure tone.

"Actually it's true. Human sexual behavior is often called complex and too varied. Time for you to strip, Mercer." I say, showing a bit of smugness of my own.

He reaches down and unlaces his boots before taking them off. And he even throws in his shirt. I just gap at him.

"What? I thought in case I get something else wrong, I'd just rather get it out of the way now." Was his reply to my staring.

"That's cool." I say, and readjust my glasses before I say, "Next question, give me at least three motives that influence sexual behavior?" I ask, looking at him.

"Coping, intimacy, and…." He pauses before giving me the most intense look in his eye, filled with desire. "Seeking pleasure!" He exclaims, giving me the final motive.

I suck in air not realizing that I was holding my breath. When my breathing is back to normal, I stand up. I reach for my zipper on my skirt, and slid it down. I let it fall to the floor; I bend down to pick it up and throw it onto the couch.

I don't even hear Bobby, as he stands behind me. His arousal very prominent and distinct. I lean back up and lean into him. His arms wrap around my stomach, bring me tighter against his body.

"When you first walked in here, I wondered what you were wearing under that outfit." He says, running his hands between my thighs. "Now, that I finally see what you are or I should say aren't wearing, I can't wait to take this lace and plunge back into your hot, wet pussy." I moan as he inserts one of fingers. I bring one of my arms around his neck. Damn, who knew Bobby talking dirty would be such a turn on? I didn't until now.

Bobby adds two more of his fingers. I cry out surprised at the sensation it creates.

"Come, come around my fingers." He says, while using his thumb to rub over my nub. That action causes me to come undone. Thank god, Bobby is holding me upward with his other arm because if he wasn't I would have definitely fallen on the floor.

When I calm down, I step away from Bobby. I take off my heels, before I start walking to his bedroom. Halfway there I unclasp my bra and let it fall to the floor. I walk into his room. I take my lace thong off and dangle it in his open bedroom door. An arm clasps around my wrist, before the thong is taken out of my hand and I see Bobby put them in his jean pocket.

"You might not be getting those back anytime soon." He tells me. I decide I can't take it anymore.

"Mr. Mercer, take off your pants and lie your ass down on your bed." I say in a commanding tone.

Surprisingly, he doesn't argue but locks me in a penetrating look as he unbuckles his jeans and slides them off with his boxers. He walks over and lies down in a sitting position staring at me.

"Have you heard the expression, "Save a horse, Ride a cowboy?" I ask him, taking off my glasses and setting them down on top of his dresser.

"Yeah." He asks, his eyes asking an unspoken question. I remove the pencil from hair, as my hair descend down my back in curls. I shake my hair a little.

"Well this isn't a western but this is Detroit. So instead, I decide to make my own saying, "Save a car, Ride a Mercer." Walking towards him with a grin.

"Are you sure you want to take that ride? I've heard it'd be a hard and long ride?" I get onto the bed and crawl towards him. She kisses him to keep that smirk from appearing on his face.

Her tongue coaxing his further and further into her mouth. Releasing his mouth and moving to his neck, sucking and nibbling. She moves her hand down his chest and to the real prize. She wraps her fingers around his penis. Making him groan, his penis twitches beneath her fingers. She pulls away from his neck and stare into his eyes. I start off with a pretty good rhythm not in a hurry for this to end yet.

"Hard and long is exactly what I expect." His gaze is dazed, aching in his eyes. She knew how badly he wanted her because she wanted him at least that much.

"Bobby, condom?" My voice raucous and shaky.

"Back pocket." He says. Letting him go regrettable and jump out of his bed to his pants. I grab the condom and tear it with my teeth. I sheath him with the condom, and straddling him before lowering myself onto him. Stopping to savor the feeling before moving.

She rocks back and forth at a slow pace. Starting a slow rhythmic pace. Up. Down. Back. Forth. Repeat. Bobby's hands come up and grip her hips as he thrust upward hard. Making her gasp at the unexpected move. He does it again. "Shit….mmmmmm." She moans.

She puts her hands on his chest, as Bobby decides to take over the speed of this ride. She was almost there.

"Come on, Storm." Bobby says coaxing my body to his will. "Come for me." He says, using one of his hands to run over my clit, back and forth.

And then, she came. She cries out from the pleasure of the orgasm.

And he was right there with her.

She collapsed on top of him, listening to his breathing as it slowed. Reluctantly, he had to pull out of me. He gets up and walks to his bathroom to discard the condom.

I crawl to the top of his bed and get under the covers. He comes back and slides into bed and wrap is arm around my waist.

"Thanks." He whispers.

"For what?" Not really knowing what he's thanking me for. She should be thanking him.

"For giving me one of my sexual fantasies."

"How many do you have?" I ask, because doing more of his fantasies he might have in mind is starting to feel up my thoughts.

"With you in mind, the list is endless." He tells me. I turn around so that I can look into his eyes.

I bring my hand up to stroke his cheek. "That has to be the sweetest thing anyone has told me."

"If no guy hasn't had any fantasies about you, then that have to be crazy or blind."He says. Grabbing my hand and locking our fingers. He brings our linked hands to his lips before he kisses my knuckles.

"You might be right but coming from you that is what's special about it." I bring our hands and kiss his knuckles.

"Enough of this mushy stuff, it's time for us to get some sleep." He says; bringing our link down to his side, while my arm is wrapped over his waist. I lay my head down on his chest. I fall into a deep sleep.

_********_

The next morning, Bobby walks me over to my house. When we walk in, I walk into my room and throw my stuff either in the hamper or on the floor. Bobby calls to me from the hallway to let me know that I have a lot of missed messages. I decide to deal with laundry later. I walk to the hallway and stand next to Bobby.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Want me to grab something for you?" He asks me.

"Apple juice would be great." I tell him. He walks towards the kitchen as I press the button on the machine. Lyric's voice comes through.

**"Isiss, are you okay? I know you said you were just going to go back home and lay down but I'm worried about you. There was something in the way you were staring after that guy that scared me. Call me back when you get this message." **

I press the next button. Deciding to read my later messages first.

**"Ms. Brown? This is Detective Rick Thomas from the Detroit Police. The reason for my calling you is because that I have to inform about your case that you made 9 years ago. Your father, Joseph Brown is up for parole and is being released on December 26th. We just had to notify you about his release. Goodbye, Ms. Brown." **

Did he just? No, oh my god it's true. My father is out of prison and I saw him yesterday. I can feel my world start spinning around me; making me dizzy.

Unexpectedly, my hallway starts getting out of focus and the next thing I know everything goes dark.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 12. I hope you guys like it. I worked really hard on it. I have papers to do that's due the time I come back to school so I would appreciate if you would bear with me. I already fnished on chapter**** 13, now it comes the hard part about the transitions Isiss has to make and what she has to deal with. But I'm not putting it up until next week because I'm still working out a few kinks in the chapter. **

** I want to wish everyone a: H****APPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Review Please!  
**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brother characters. I only own Lyric and Isiss. **

**~Chapter 13~  
**

_I'm sitting on the witness stand, staring at my mother, my father, my lawyer, his defense lawyer and a judge waiting for me to give my testimony. _

_"Ms. Brown? Did you understand the question?" The judge asks me but I'm just sitting there. Staring ahead but I manage a nod. "Mr. Garrison, repeat the question to the witness." _

_"Ms. Brown, can you please tell the court why you are here." The defender asks me. I take a deep breath.  
_

_"Because I've been sexually abused for two and a half years." I say in a small, timid voice. _

_"And if you've been sexually abused as you say, why has it taken you nearly three years to come forward?" He asks me. . _

_"I was told that if I ever told anyone that I will be killed." I reply, looking down at my hands in my lap. _

_"Then what made you come forward?" He asks, walking closer to the stand. _

_"A gym teacher saw a bruise on my thigh and took me to the nurse. She called the police and they came and talked to me. I'm a terrible big liar and they saw right through me so I told them the truth on what has been happening for the last two and a half years."_

_"So, if your teacher didn't find out about the bruise, do you fear that the sexual abuse would still be going on to this day?" He asks, me coming to stand on the side of the stand. _

_"Yes." I answer. _

_"And is that man in this room?" _

_"Yes." I answer again. _

_"Can you point to that man and state his name?" _

_I life my finger and point to my father sitting next to his lawyer. "Joseph Brown, he did it." _

_********_

_"Did the jury reach a verdict?" The judge asks the front man. _

_"Yes, we have your honor. We find the Joseph Brown, guilty on the charges of sexual assault and child abuse." _

_"That's an outrage. That little slut is lying." My mother jumps up from her seat and screams. _

_"Mrs. Brown, I'd appreciate it if you would please keep your outburst to yourself or I will place you in contempt." He says before looking to my father. "Now, Mr. Brown will be placed under arrest until the sentencing Bailiff, please take the defendant back to this cell." The judge says banging his gavel. _

_The bailiff puts my father in handcuffs and walks him towards the door. He walks past my desk and stops. _

_"I hope you know what you are doing little girl. When I get out, I'll be coming to pay you back for what you did to me." He leans closer from across the table and his eyes are full of cold hearted fury. "And pray that you have no one special in your life because I will make them suffer. Who knows, I might even make them watch me take you before I kill them and you." _

_*********  
_

"No!" I scream. I jerk up in a sitting position and look around frantically. I grab a hold of my necklace on my neck and try to slow down my breathing. Arms grab my shoulder to stop me from moving so much. I look up and finally notice Bobby, Lyric, Jack, Angel, and Sofi in my living room. "Uh, hey guys. What happened and what are you guys doing here?" I ask, trying to keep my voice to sound normal enough.

"Girl, I know you did not just ask us what are we doing here." Lyric says, and when I look at her face I can tell she's just getting started. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you? Do you?" She yells at me. "No you didn't because if you did you would've returned my calls. And now that you've been on this couch for nearly an hour, you wake up and have the nerve to ask us what are we doing here?" She yells the last part at me and I wince.

"I'm sorry. But can you stop yelling at me long enough to tell me what happened?" I ask her.

"I was in the kitchen getting us something to drink when I hear a thud. I came out and saw you lying on the floor. I didn't really know what to do so I picked you up first and put you on the couch then I called firecracker, explained what happened and then she came with 3 out of the five of the Mercer crew." Bobby tells me. He walks over and wraps his arm around my shoulder and brings me closer to his body. I can feel some of the tension leave his body.

"Do you mind telling us what happened that caused you to pass out?" Lyric asks me, the tone of her voice and her body language tells me that if I don't tell her willingly then she would make me tell her by force.

"Um, not really." I mummer quietly.

"Isiss Angel Brown, I swear to the gods that if you don't start talking I will bring out my gun and knife. Choose your pick." She takes a step towards me but Jack wraps his arms around her waist to stop her.

"I can't believe you have my name." Angel says from his spot on the love chair with Sofi.

"I don't think I can tell you." I say. I want to so bad. The feeling to tell is so overwhelming but I just can't.

"Bobby, what was Isiss doing before she passed out?" Lyric asks in a scary calm voice.

"Checking her messages, why?" Bobby asks but she doesn't say anything. She walks out of the living room and into the hallway. I jump up and run after but she's already standing in front of the machine.

"Don't." I say in a pleading voice but she doesn't listen she presses the button which plays the last message.

**"Ms. Brown? This is Detective Rick Thomas from the Detroit Police. The reason for my calling you is because that I have to inform about your case that you made 9 years ago. Your father, Joseph Brown is up for parole and is being released on December 26th. We just had to notify you about his release. Goodbye, Ms. Brown." **

Lyric turns to face me and I know the others have followed me out of the living room. "Is that the reason you fainted? Because your father is out of jail?"

I nod my answer.

"But why? I mean from what you've told me you haven't seen or talk to you father since you were 13. Why should that make a difference know?" She asks, not really understanding.

"Did something happen to you when you were little?" Angel asks, studying my face.

Again, I nod.

"What happened? What did he do?" Angel asks.

Instead of answering, I walk back into the living room and start pacing, walking in front of my fireplace.

"Ice, honey. Tell us what happened?" Lyric's voice comes through the fog that has been surrounding me.

"You wanna know what happened?" I snap my head in there direction and stare at each and every one of them. "Ok, lets see. My "father" decided to take something precious when I was ten years old on Christmas. For two and a half years he took," I say grabbing one of my vases and throwing at the wall. It smashes and I see everyone jump from the action. "Took my body." I throw a frame next. "Took my innocence." I grab another one of my vases and throw it to the wall. As water drips down the wall. "Two years, I had to endure the pain, the agony, the ripping of my soul." My knees buckle and I fall into two arms. I look up at see Bobby looking down at me. I didn't even realize he walked towards me. His eyes are watery but behind that I can see the anger. In that moment, the floodgates open and the tears start to fall. "When he was found guilty, he told me that he would come after me and that I should pray that I didn't have anyone special because he would make them suffer. He might even make them watch before he killed me and them." I sob into Bobby's shoulder.

Smaller arms wrapped around her and she turned to see Sofi and Lyric come over and hug her. Bobby lets her go so that Sofi and Lyric get there chance. Both with tears coming down there cheeks.

Bobby walks over to stand next to Jack and Angel. And they're whispering amongst each other. I can also see the water in there eyes that they have yet to come out.

Lyric pulls away and so does Sofi. They both look at me.

"So, was the guy from the mall your dad?" Lyric asks, and I know her voice carries to where the guys are standing.

"I think so. At first, I was freaked out because I thought I was going crazy but now I know I wasn't."

"Hold up." Bobby says, while he, Jack, and Angel all walk towards us.

"Are you telling us that you saw your dad? Here, in Detroit?"Jack asks, this is the first time I've heard him speak since he's been here.

"At the mall, when we were coming out of Vicky's, I wasn't paying attention and bumped into this guy. I apologized but when I looked up I saw him. The guy nodded and walked away but I had this feeling like it was him." I tell them.

"You saw your dad and he got _that_ close to you?" Bobby says. I can see the tension rolling off him.

"Well, it's not exactly like I knew he was out of jail until about an hour ago." I snap at him. Even though I know my anger is misplaced.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Lyric asks me, and the hurt look in her eyes makes my stomach turn.

"I always wanted to but there was always a part of me that held back that part of my past. Somehow, I hope by not telling you I was protecting you but in the end I hurt you by not telling you. I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me." I tell her in the most sincere way I possible can. I couldn't stand it if she hates me.

"Look, mami, you can't stay here. If your dad got that close to you then he probably knows where you live." Sofi says, breaking the silence. "You should move into the Mercer house until your father is dealt with." She suggests.

I shake my head. "No, I can't. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction. And I'm not risking any of your lives."

"Ice, I hate to break it to you sweetheart but did you forget who we are. We are the Mercers. You being at our house is safer than you staying here alone. Even though Bobby's not far, but our house is filled with guns and we got straight shooters," Angel gestures to Bobby and Lyric. "Now, I hate to do this to you but we can do it the easy way or the hard way. Easy ways being you go in there willingly and pack you a bag. Or the hard way, in which I have Lyric and Sofi go and pack you one while Bobby, Jack, and I make you immobile." Angel says in a serious voice.

"You wouldn't." I say, astonished. But looking at all of there faces, I know they're dead serious. Even though I know how to protect myself, I wouldn't have a chance at keeping them off me.

"Try us." He says, as he, Jack and Bobby take a step towards me.

I throw my hands up. "Fine, you win. I'll go with you but I don't have to like it." I stomp to my room and force clothes into one of my suitcases. I put my laptop in its case, and throw a few books into the bag; I need to study for the next semester. I grab everything, turn off everything that needs to be turned off before I walk back into the living and see that that all talking amongst each other.

I clear my throat, and they all turn there attention to me.

"Definitely, wasn't expecting to start the New Year off in the Mercer house." I say. We all leave my house before going to Bobby's place to get him a bag from him to use. Bobby and I are going to move into the house. "This is going to be fun." I hope you all note the sarcasm. I throw my bag into Bobby's trunk. I slump down in the passenger seat and wait for Bobby to get in.

"Guess this is what people in the witness protection program feel like." I say my voice thick with sarcasm. I look over at him but his face is hard. "Bobby? Bobby?"

"Where you going to tell me? About the mall or your dad period?" He asks, looking at the road in front of him.

"Of course, I was going to tell you. You think that I wanted you to get to know me without telling you about my past. It's just not something that I bring up in everyday conversation. Besides, I've been running from my past for 9 years. It's all I knew to do but I can't keep running, Bobby." I say, staring at him even though he refuses to look at me.

"What about the guy from the mall?" He asks, and I can tell he's not going to give up on this.

"The guy from the mall, I didn't even think it was that important. I mean, I thought it couldn't be true. Now that I know that the guy from the mall is my father, it makes it more complicated than I never wanted things to be between us." I turn in my seat so I can really look at him. "I've had a crush on you since I was 14 years old. Now, I'm 22 years old and you still make me feel like that teenage girl. I knew what I wanted coming into this but I know all this drama is not what you signed up for. Let me know now if you don't want this," I gesture between the two of us. "to happen anymore. I can handle it."

When he doesn't say anything, I turn back and start out of my window.

Bobby pulls in front of the Mercer house. Neither one of us makes a move to leave, so we sit in complete silence. I decide I can't take it anymore; I reach for the handle on the door and open the door. I start to get out but a hand around my arm stops me. I turn to look at Bobby but he lets go of my arm and gets out of the car. I get out too. He comes to stand in front of me.

I look up at him. Bobby pushes me against his car before crashing his lips down on mine. My arms come around his neck instinctively. I can feel the passion, the desire, and some anger all thrust into this one kiss.

It was sexy, overwhelmingly hot. Ever nerve ending she owned was alive, aware, as his hands slowly travel over her waist. This kiss was like none he had given her to this point, a kiss that consumed, as if he literally breathed her in. They devoured one another, drank one another, and absorbed one another.

Several minutes later, Bobby's the first to pull away but not far away. He places his forehead against mine, our bodies' never breaking contact. His eyes seem like a blaze and there boring into mine, holding my gaze.

"I don't think I can handle it."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 13 is up. I hope everyone likes it and the little things that I've told you about Isiss past. Now it's going to get a harder and harder, and with New Year only two days away, what is going to happen next?**

**What do you guys think is going to happen? PM or review your answer.  
**

**Review Please!  
**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brother characters. I only own Lyric and Isiss. **

**~Chapter 14~**

_"I don't think I can handle it."_

That sentence is still stuck in my head. I'm not even sure I can even comprehend it all. I don't know if he means that he can't handle not being in a relationship with me or he can't handle not having me around. The former sounds so much more appealing to think about. Maybe I am becoming unforgettable in his head.

Sofi, Camille, and Lyric wanted to hang out since tomorrow is New Year's Eve and each couple is going to be doing something individual things with their significant other. Since Camille, Jerry, Angel, and Sofi have their spa day in the morning, Jerry and Camille are going to be spending the night that way the two couples can ride together.

Lyric and Jack leave tomorrow morning to go to the hotel for there weekend of relaxation. Lyric was worried about being away from me with my dad being out and everything but I told her to go and have fun with her fiancé beside the gift is non refundable and I really wanted her to not have to worry about anything and just have some much needed fun.

The girls all changed into something more comfortable. Mostly what we'd be wearing to bed if the guys were here. We're all sitting in Bobby's room on the bed that used to be Evelyn's room. All the guys decided to go to the bar since everyone won't be spending time together tomorrow, the brothers wanted to spend some time together before the New Year.

Camille and Sofi both decided to wear a tank top dress, Lyric is wearing her usual sweat pants and sports bra, while I'm in my favorite blue camisole and a pair of white shorts with the words _Killer_ writing across the back. We're all sitting in a circle with a bowl of popcorn, chips and a each has a glass of a 'Pink Panty' in her hands. All of us getting wonderfully tipsy and the conversation is just coming.

"So, Sofi, how are you and Mr. Playboy doing?" I ask Sofi.

"Ay, mami, we are doing wonderfully. I thought it would be harder but it isn't. We've fought, made up, with amazing sex thrown in there. I think Ms. Evelyn was right, though." She says.

"About what?" I ask her, noticing everyone's attention on Sofi.

"Well, when I was younger I never believed in love, fairy tales or even marriage. Those things were never really apart of who I was. But when I met the Mercers and Evelyn she made me feel like I was part of the family. A real family. I remember when I told her that I thought I fell in love with Angel but I told her that he could never love me. Back then I felt like I didn't deserve to be loved for the things I had done. She told me, she said, _"Sophia, listen to me. There might not be a perfect love but there is also no such a thing as a perfect human. You don't believe in fairy tales and happily ever after but they do exist. All you have to do is open your mind and your heart to the people around you. Because I love you and you are not unlovable." _She pauses before a smile appears on her face. "I took her advice and she was right. I wasn't unlovable no matter what happened to me when I was a kid or what I thought about myself. After years of separation, I'm starting to live a fairy tale with a man who loves me back. I couldn't ask for anything more than if Evelyn was here to see it." Sofi says, sorrow playing on her features.

"I think none of us could've have asked for anything but that. She was definitely a force that touched you in her wake." Lyric interjects her own comment.

"Definitely. She always made you feel safe. When you felt like the world was crashing around you she was that sunshine." I agree with Lyric.

Camille nods. "There're those movies about mother in laws and how they would make the daughter in laws life hell. I was so glad to have a wonderful mother in law like her." Camille takes a sip of her drink.

"Okay, let's talk about Lyric and Jack's relationship. They are the other almost married couple here."

"What about us? I mean we haven't had any serious problems. He has absolutely enjoyed the lingerie that I've modeled for him." She says with a stupid grin on her face. "The things he does with that tongue." She stares off as if she reliving the feeling.

"I was really meaning what is he going to do about his rock star dream but I bet he has nothing on his older brother." I say as a shiver runs through at the memory.

"He still plans on being a rock star. At least that's what I think. We haven't really talked about it. I guess that's going to be on priority of things to do this weekend besides relaxing. Speaking of his older brother, what about you and Bobby?" She asks while Sofi and Camille are looking at me waiting for my answer.

"I don't know what you mean." I say faking innocence. Not really wanting to get into it when I didn't really have an answer to give.

"Don't play innocent or coy with us. Sofi and I saw you and Bobby the day we brought you here. We saw that kiss. You guys were acting like you were never going to see each other again." She says looking at Sofi for confirmation but she shakes her head.

"I thought it was more like they were acting as if they couldn't be apart. In all the years I've known Bobby; I've never seen him like that with any other girl or woman in his life. You've done something that most of us thought impossible." She tells me but I think my face is looking confused because she continues. "You've made the Michigan Mauler fall for you." She says and I look at Lyric and Camille and they all look serious. I frown.

I shake my head. "You're wrong. He hasn't fallen for me." Denying their words and looks. I mean how could he fall for me? He says he couldn't handle it but that could only mean that he didn't want to end the relationship just yet.

"Do you love him?" Lyric asks looking me in the eyes.

"Yes." I whisper it not even having to think about it. "I do love him. I don't know when it changed but it did."

"Then why is it hard for you to believe that he could love you?" Camille asks me.

"I don't know but I'm not going to search through my mind to figure it out. So let's just have some fun because we are all going to be celebrating a New Year in less than 26 hours." I tell them. I walk out and into Angel's room. I turn on the radio and turn up the volume. I put it on a station that plays old songs from the 90s. I walk back into the room just when a Spice Girls song blast into the room.

_"I'm giving you everything. All that joy can bring this I swear."_ I start it off.

_"Last time that we had this conversation I decided we should be friends. But now we're going around in circles, tell me will this déjà vu would end."_ Lyric jumps up to back me up.

_"Now, you tell me that you fall in love well I never ever thought that would be, a. This time you gotta take it easy throwing to much emotion at me."_ Sofi says accent sounding more pronounced as she sang.

_"But any fool can see they falling. I gotta make you understand." _Camille joins as we all sing the chorus together.

_"I'm giving you everything. All that joy can bring I swear. (I give you everything.) And all that I want from you is a promise to, you'll be there. (Say you'll be there.)_

We're dancing around the room with our drinks in our hands stumbling over the words of the song but laughing anyway.

When the song ends we're all still laughing. When Marc Dorsey's "Crave" comes through the speaker, I turn to go and change it but stop when I see all the guys standing at the door watching us with grins wide on their faces.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask nervously.

"Oh, we missed the girl talk but we came home to hear our women singing up a storm and we decided to watch the show." Jerry answers my questions.

I let out a sigh but put a smile on my face.

"We thought we'd ask you since there is a slow song is on if you'd ladies would like to dance?" Jack asks his eyes on Lyric.

I look at the girls but Lyric already started walking towards Jack. I step back into the room and set down my drink. I turn back and see the other girls in front of the doors of their men's room slow dancing with the other guys. Bobby walks up to me with his hand out. I look up at him.

"Can I have this dance?" He asks.

I place my hand in his as he draws me to him wrapping his other around and places it on the small of my back. I bring mine and set it on his shoulder as we start swaying from side to side. I look up and gaze in his eyes. Everything stops. I don't even know how long we've been dancing. If you asked me what was playing I couldn't tell you.

It was as if we were in our own world or bubble even. Nothing was getting in. And I didn't want to get out.

"So, how was drinking with the guys?" I ask him, breaking the silence. But also not breaking our dance.

"It was fun. That was always the one thing I missed being away from them. That familiarity, just what we meant to each other. I saw that you and the other woman had fun." He says nodding his head towards my glass.

"Yeah, it was…," I pause searching for the word that suited the conversation. "enlightening." I finish thinking that's the perfect word to use.

"Oh, how so?" He asks, his interest being piqued.

"Well, Lyric commented on how amazing Jack's tongue was. I asked her if she could give me any tips to give you." I say with a small smile.

I see disgust then astonishment plague his face. "Are you saying that you don't think my tongue is amazing?"

I shrug. "I'm not saying that. I was just asking for tips in case you needed them." I say, with the underlining of a challenge.

"Oh, you think I need them?" He asks before walking to the door and closing it. Then he turns back to me. And start walking towards me.

I take a tentative step back. Knowing I issued this challenge. And it was a challenge. Definitely.

She knew he could use that tongue in the most amazing ways. But it was kinda funny that he thought he had to prove that he was better than his younger brother in this area.

Bobby kept walking towards her removing his shirts as he went but she stopped when she felt the mattresses knees. Bobby closed the distance between them. He reached out and slid both hands over her breast through her camisole. She bit her lip. He squeezed her nipples between his fingers through the fabric.

His hands move from her breast down to her shorts. He slides them down her legs. She steps out of them. He unbuckled his jeans and took them off leaving him only in his boxers.

He lowered his head. She closed her eyes as his mouth covered hers, soft yet firm, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. He brought his body against hers, his erection jutting against her belly. His skin felt incredibly hot against hers, where it touched hers, his body hard where hers was soft.

He tasted of beer, whiskey but damn if she didn't love that taste on him. His tongue teased hers, wet and hot. She shivered as he slid his hand across her belly.

"You know usually I'd draw this out, with foreplay and teasing," he mummers as he kisses his way across to her ear. "But since my honor and pride is at stake. If you don't mind, I'm going to go for it."

"I can make an exception this once," she said.

Bobby nudged lightly and she sat willingly, lying backward, and spreading her legs as he followed her down. He lowered his head and then licked first one nipple then the other. Then he began kissing down her belly.

She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was smiling again as he settled himself between her widespread thighs. Her hands fisted the sheets as he opened his mouth and pressed a wet, juicy kiss to her sex. He pulled her clitoris into his mouth and began to trill his tongue against it, the sensation so intense, so erotic she gasped.

"Oh!" she moaned.

He slid a finger inside, then another. Her whole body was trembling She held her breath as she felt her climax rose inside her.

He pulled away.

She opened her eyes and stared at him in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me."

She was ready to kill him—but not until after she jumped him and took what he deprived her from reaching.

She watched as he reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a condom. She doesn't know why but seeing him put it on turned her on. He caught her eyes as he walked over to her. He leaned over her body and bent down so his lips were against her ear.

"Turn around and get on all fours, Storm." He said, it wasn't a command but it definitely wasn't a question.

She complied and did as he said. She felt him behind her, as she felt his tip probing at her wet entrance. Her hips bucked against him, and he obliged by sliding inside her with one powerful stroke.

She forgot to breathe. In this new position, he felt big and filled her more than she ever felt. She was getting adjusted as she felt herself accommodate him. He slid out before thrusting back inside.

"That. Feels. Amazing," she said.

"Damn straight." He says. His rhythm was to do slow thrusting in and out. She got to the point where she started to plead with him to go faster but he kept the same pace.

"Still think I need to get advice about my performance?" He asks in a teasing, strained voice. I can tell its taking all the little control he has to keep this pace.

"No, Bobby. Please, Bobby faster." She whimpers. She pushes herself up against his body needing him to go faster placing her hand over his at her hip.

"No? So, if someone asks what are you going to tell them?" He asks me as he begins to pound into her hard in long, smooth strokes that had her crying out.

"Oh! That you're a _sex_ god." I gasp out as he never relents but continues to pound into her. He pushes her back down as her hands fist onto the sheets.

"What am I? I want to hear you scream for me." He says, and god when he talks dirty it turns her on like no other has been able to.

"Fuck. You are a sex god." I hear myself scream out, suddenly, at last her whole body was shaking and she let out a long moan as she came and came and came.

Bobby tensed. His breath came out in a rush. Then he thrust into her one last time and stayed there, his cock buried to the hilt. His body shuddered for long moment before they both collapsed onto the bed. He withdrew from her and rolled away. She assumes disposing of the condom.

When he came back she was laying on her side. He slid beside and wrapped his arm around her waist. She turned so that she was facing him.

"Just so you know, I told Lyric that Jack had nothing on his older brother." She tells him breaking the silence.

"So you where just trying to…..?" He trails off asking a question he doesn't know how to word.

"I knew you would be jealous if you thought I thought someone else had better skills in the bedroom, even if it was your younger brother, and it's not true. You are in a class all your own," she fans herself because she can feel her body heating up again. "I knew you that you would want to prove it, even though you didn't need to and plus we both got some great sex too."

"As long as you know, I have no problem proving it to you more often." He says kissing her neck.

"Let's leave that for tomorrow, we can bring in the New Year and I want to be awake for that." She says as she yawns. She feels him lift her up and place her back down on the bed. When he gets in the bed, he brings the cover around both of them. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her against his body. Her eyes flutter close and sleep takes over.

~x~ Next Day x~

It's around 7 at night on New Year's Eve. Jack and Lyric left earlier to check into the hotel and get situated. Camille and Jerry are planning on spending the New Year with their family. Angel and Sofi came back about mid day after there couples spa day. Sofi is upstairs getting ready as well as Angel. They were planning on going to Jerry and Camille's before heading to a club or something.

Wondering what she and Bobby are going to be doing? Well, we plan on staying here at Mercer house together. She was planning on cooking something simple and then we were going to watch the ball drop on television. And after that who knows. Actually, she knows, it's going to lead to earth shattering, mind-blowing sex.

Angel and Sofi both left shortly after a quarter to eight. Bobby left to saying her needed to get a few things. When she asked what he needed to get he said it was a surprise.

She goes upstairs and takes a long hot shower. Once she's done, she walks into Bobby's room and rummage through my clothes and grab my white lingerie and garter belt. After putting on some jasmine lotion she puts on the bra and panty set. When she started sliding up the garter belt she hears a knock on the door. She took out the chop sticks that held her head in a bun. Putting one of Bobby's hockey jerseys over the lingerie it covers up everything even the belt. She grabs the necklace Bobby gave her as she walked down stairs.

She unclasps the clasp as she gets to the door. She opens it. "Can I help you?" She asks before raising her head to see who's there. Her eyes go wide in shock. Before she has time to contemplate or make a plan of action, he places a cloth over her mouth. She starts to struggle but she feels her body getting sluggish and her breathing becoming slower. The necklace falls out of her hands.

Before everything goes completely black, she can hear his voice. "I told you I was coming back for you." He says before she succumbs to unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 14 is up. I hope everyone likes it and the little things that I've told you about Isiss past. Okay, so please don't shoot me. I've would've added this chapter sooner but I've been lacking on internet service so, that's why it's taken me so long to update. **

**What do you guys think is going to happen? PM or review your answer.  
**

**Review Please!  
**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brother characters. I only own Lyric and Isiss. **

**~Chapter 15~**

Bobby Mercer never thought that finding his ma's killer would give him a real satisfaction. Yeah, he was going to find his mom killer, and he was going to kill them but his mom wasn't ever coming back. He did get it but he still felt like there was something that was missing. Everyday the pain of losing his mom became less and less. It also helped that he still had his brothers and two new sisters-in-laws. Even if La Vida Loca and him still fought, it isn't as bad as it was before. He just does it now because it's still fun to get a rise out of her. Then there's Isiss Brown.

Never thought a woman would make him feel all this emotional shit. He hadn't a girlfriend since high school. He had flings, some affairs if you want to call it that. He never let anyone get close enough to him that he'd feel anything for. Even when he met her that day at the hospital, it was something about her that was different. He remembered her from back in high school, it took him a while to remember but he did. But the girl he knew back then has definitely grew up into a fine woman.

She doesn't take his crap. She can push his buttons probably as much as he has pushed hers. She's also a damn amazing cook, she has a plan for her future, and when she smiles he wants to make sure she keeps smiling. Damn, he think he's turning into a fairy like Jack. Ha. That'd be the day.

These last few days of having her here in the house he grew up in has been great. Never really thought he was one for a domestic life. Hell, he left home after graduation and hardly been home since. Ma knew that he had to get away from Detroit, even though he knew she wished he'd visit more. He knew she was a little hurt but she understood. There wasn't a woman out there like his Ma. Since he already loved playing hockey, he decided to play it for a living but that ended after all his penalties he got. So he started doing odd jobs here and there to keep him busy.

Now, he's back in the city he said he wouldn't be returning until hell froze over or an event that dealt with his mom or his brothers. That event did occur, just wish it wasn't because of death. So, he came back to Detroit. He met Lyric, or as he loves to call her firecracker. Her story of how she really came to the Mercer house was definitely something that turned his skin. He was a badass but he would never put his hand on a female. Especially, when the brothers, Sofi and he walked in on her cutting herself. He acted as if it didn't affect him, but watching her on the floor in a pool of her own blood scared him.

There were only four times he remembers being that scared. Watching his real mom being murdered in front of him, watching Lyric lying on the bathroom floor with that knife in her hands, watching Jack be shot, seeing all the blood from the shots he took, and lastly, when he saw Isiss lying on the floor of her house.

The last one did more to him then he cared to admit to anyone. Then she had that break down and revealed to everyone what really happened to her, and how her dad ended up in jail. Now her father is out of jail, and from what she told us he wants her to pay. He'd be damn if that ever happened.

So, everyone one of his brothers were going to be out of the house tonight, for New Year's Eve. He wanted to do something romantic for Storm. He didn't really give people nicknames unless he was close to them which if you weren't apart of his family didn't matter or unless he couldn't stand the person. Isiss is definitely someone he wants in his life but he doesn't think he'd admit it. Not yet anyway. She's been through a lot these last couple days and he just wants to make her forget about her father and focus on bringing in the New Year with him. He left and told her he'd be back. He went out and bought her some of those strawberries she loves. Also got some more beer for him, and stopped by her house and picked up one of her many bottles of wine.

What he told her those two days ago were true. He didn't think he could handle her not being in his life like she was now.

Last night, he had the best sex of his life, and he knew it couldn't get any better than that. But god willing, he would keep trying to find out. Don't get him wrong, all the other times that had sex, especially in his apartment were great, amazing even but something about last night was different. A good different. He still hasn't figured out what it is about her that he just can't stay away from. Whether it's her honesty, fierceness or her loyalty? He didn't know and at this point in his life he didn't care. Maybe it was time he settled down like his mother wanted him to do. Hell, he might even help Jerry open up that business he wanted to open.

Bobby shakes his head. That's all for the future, now he should focus on tonight. Bring in the New Year right, with his woman. Wow, never thought he'd be saying that. Since usually he'd be bring in the New Year with a woman but none of them he ever claimed as his own. He didn't think that he ever wanted to claim anything more than her.

He walks in through the back door, and placed the strawberries, beer, and wine in the fridge before walking upstairs to find her.

He walked and saw the steam fading in the bathroom. He walked into his room and saw the towel lying across his bed but he didn't see her anywhere.

"Storm?" He yelled walking out of his bedroom. He searched all the rooms but he still didn't find her.

His gut clenched. Something was wrong. He felt it the moment he walked into his room. He walked back down the stairs but stopped cold as he saw the glint of silver on the floor.

He walked towards the door slowly before bending down and picking up the chain. What he saw made his mouth goes dry. It was the necklace he got her for Christmas. What was it doing on the floor? Where was she?

He remembered the words she said to him the day he moved into the apartment.

"The day you see me not wearing it, something we'll be wrong."

Something is definitely wrong. If this had something to do with her dad, how did he know she was here? Damn, that motherfucker planned it. He waited and planned it.

Bobby got up and walked over to the phone. He called Jerry first. After the third ring, his brother answered.

"Jerry, she's gone." He tells his younger brother. Knowing those two words would get his attention. He wasn't going to call her Storm, none of his brothers knew that he gave her a nickname or if they knew they would call it a pet name.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Jerry asks his voice obviously confused.

"I mean she's not here. It doesn't look like someone just came into the house. She either had to let him in knowingly or something."

"If she's not there than where we he have taken her? Jerry asks, coming to the same conclusion as Bobby.

"I have no idea. We don't know anything about this guy. He sounded like as much as an evil bastard as Sweet. It's already 9:30. No, telling where he could be or what he's doing to her. I don't want to call and tell Lyric. I don't want her freaking out and I don't want to ruin her and Jack's time." Bobby frowns, as he runs a hand through his hair as he paces from the living room to the dining room.

"Well, Angel and Sofi are here. They were getting ready to go out but I guess its time to change plans." Jerry says.

"I'm going to look through some of her stuff and see if I can maybe figure out where he might have taken her."

"Call us back and let us know what's going on."Jerry tells me.

"Alright, bye Jerry." Hanging up the phone, I go back upstairs and start going through her bag but don't even try and look at her laptop. Knowing it was going to take him longer to figure out the password and he doesn't know how much time he has.

When he doesn't find anything, he goes back downstairs. He clutches the necklace in his hand. He just wants to punch something, anything would be nice. He grabs his keys before going out to his car. Maybe he'll find something at her house.

When he gets there, it's near 10:30. He pulls across the street and see he lights on. Someone is in there. He called Jerry and let him know that he's at Isiss's house. If he doesn't call him back in a half hour. Jerry needs to call the police and he and Angel need to bring they ass over to help.

He gets out the car and walks up to her door. He pulls out his gun before he turns the doorknob. It opens. He slowly walks into her house.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 15 is up. This is Bobby's Point of View. Next is going back to Issis POV. Sorry it took me so long to update but since its the second semester of college I have essays and a load of homework to do but regardless here you go.  
**

**What do you guys think is going to happen? PM or review your answer.  
**

**Review Please!  
**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brother characters. I only own Lyric and Isiss. **

**~Chapter 16~**

She groans as she feels her body starting to re-energize itself. Her eyes start to flutter open but everything is still unclear. Groggily, she tries to sit up but her hands are above her head. She feels a hand run up and down her cheek.

"Bobby?" She mummers. Once her eyes are completely focused, she realizes she's in her room at her house.

She looks down and sees she's only wearing her lingerie. Bobby's jersey is no where in sight. Damn, now she's regretting getting this headboard. What does he plan to do to her?

"Aw, finally you're awake. I thought you were going to sleep through the festivities." Her head snaps to the man sitting on next to her.

"Oh my god!" She exclaims.

"Yes, my baby girl. I told you I would be coming back for you." He says with this sadistic smile on his face. He runs the back of his hand on my cheek.

She winces and turns her face away from him.

"That's not really nice. You let that punk, Bobby Mercer touch you but you won't let me."

She opens her mouth but closes it when she hears her front door close.

"It looks like we have company. If you say anything, your boyfriend dies first." He threatens before hiding in my closet.

Closing her eyes, she starts taking deep breath to calm herself down before she hyperventilates. Her door is open so the first thing she sees is a gun, and then the leather jacket before Bobby comes into view. When he sees her, she can tell that he relaxes but not completely. He's still on high alert. He walks up to the bed before he leans down.

He runs his hand down my hair and in that moment she forgets everything. If she dies tonight, the only thing she will regret is never telling Bobby Mercer how she feels. Suddenly, he gets up and walks to her bathroom and starts looking in it, never noticing or hearing her closet door open and closing.

She whimpers when she feels the cold metal against her throat. Hearing her whimper, Bobby turns around and trains his gun on her father. He walks slowly back into her bedroom. His eyes never leaving her fathers and the knife.

"So you're the famous Bobby Mercer? Ha, never thought I'd see the day you would fall, especially fall for a little slut like my baby girl here." Her father says. She can see Bobby's gripe on his gun get tighter. Apparently, so did her father because he says, "Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do anything fatal. You know my hand could slip and damage her beautiful throat." Her father says as he puts pressure onto the knife and presses it so that it punctures the skin.

She lets out a small cry but otherwise she doesn't say anything. Not wanting to give her father any more ammunition.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Bobby asks his eyes avoid of emotion.

"She ruined my life; it's only fair that I repay the favor." Her father says. "Now, I want you to put the gun down on the floor and kick it out of the room. And, don't try anything." Her father moves the knife from her throat to the middle of her stomach.

She feels Bobby eyes on her and she looks at him. She watches as Bobby slowly sets his gun down on the floor before he kicks it out of her room.

"Now, slowly walk over here with your hands raised."

Bobby raises his hands slowly before walking over to where my father is playing with the knife against my skin.

When Bobby is close enough, my father reaches out and handcuffs Bobby's hand behind his back. He turns Bobby around and Bobby head butts my father.

She smiles at this but her father comes up and punches Bobby sending him to the floor.

"Bobby!" She cries as she watches him fall to the floor. She tries to move but the handcuffs keep her from going anywhere.

Her father grabs Bobby by his shirt and turns him into a sitting position so that he faces the bed. Joseph then comes back over to the bed. He reaches and unclasps the front of her bra. He stares down at her chest.

She squirms at being under his gaze. She feels the same way she did when she was younger. She told herself that he was far away and that she wasn't going to be vulnerable or go down without a fight but all the walls she built up for the past 9 years are starting to crumble.

"Baby girl, you've definitely grown up. Too bad this will be our last time together. I will sorta hate to see you go but then I'll be delighted to," he rips her panties in one hard tug before he continues. "And I'm glad this will be the way I see you die. You came into this world naked and that's the way you shall leave."

"You think you'll be leaving this room alive?" Bobby voice asks from his spot on floor. She can see the anger and hatred in his eyes.

"You think you're going to stop me?" Her father asks back. He brings the knife up and swipes it against her cheek. She feels the sting from the cut, turning her head away. "Boy, the only thing you can do is watch."

Her father runs the knife starting at my feet up to my thigh, and then doing the same process with the other. He grabs my right thigh and spreads it open a little. He takes the sharp end of the knife and starts to cut into the skin. I squirm against the knife.

"The more you keep squirming, the harder it'll be. I'm just making a little reminder of myself on you before I end this." He says as I feel him make a turn with the knife. I cry out at the pain, as I feel the blood pooling down.

He pulls back and wipes the blood of with the bottom of his shirt. He sets the knife on my dresser drawer. He crawls up to the bed and starts unbutton his pants. My eyes widen.

_"I won't be able to recover from this. I won't be able to stand that the last things Bobby sees is this image and not knowing how I feel." I think to myself. _

Eyes still wide laced with sadness and just pure defeat I turn my face away from my father's lingering body above me. I turn and stare into his eyes. I can see the pain, the softness around his gaze but also the underlining of anger.

"I'm sorry." I mouth. He shakes his head.

"Not your fault." He mouths back.

I take a deep breath. "I love you, Bobby Mercer. Always will." I mouth.

I turn back to staring at my father's form. I feel his old, cold hands slid up my knees and down my thighs as he jerks my body toward his. I close my eyes in defeat of what is about to happen.

Suddenly, I feel a gust a wind mixed with a wild growl and than a thud onto the ground. My eyes snap open as I don't see my fathers form. I turn my head to see Bobby and my father on the floor. Bobby's throwing wild punches.

"Bobby." I whisper. His head snaps up and turns to look at me. He gives me a small smile before standing up. He kicks my father hard at least two times.

My father groans can be heard from his crouched spot on the floor.

Bobby walks over to me and starts messing the handcuffs keeping me connected to the headboard. I stare at him shocked.

"What? Did you forget I'm _Bobby Mercer_? I know how to get out of some stupid ass handcuffs." He says. I hear the click of the cuff and my hands are out.

Bobby shrugs out of his jacket and wraps it around my shoulders. I lean up in my bed and turn towards Bobby.

"I...I…" I start but can't find the words to express what I want to say to him.

Out of nowhere Bobby is thrown back by my father. I didn't even notice him moving and apparently nether did Bobby because he's taken by surprise. Once the shock is gone, Bobby starts fighting back. He tries to maneuver from under my father.

I look around for something to use to help Bobby. I walk out and grab Bobby's gun. I know how to shoot one because Lyric taught me but I've never used it before. I come back into the room and watch Bobby and my father roll around on the floor.

I grab the knife in my other hand just in case. My father is throwing punches and Bobby is blocking them as much as he can. I take the knife and plunge it into my father's shoulder. He howls out and Bobby pushes him off.

"You bitch." My father spats out.

Bobby gets up and stares at me surprised by the action. He walks over to me. His face is bloody and his left eye is starting to turn purple. I reach out to touch his face. He winces but doesn't pull away. His face turns from calm to pain. I look down and see blood and a knife in Bobby's side. He crumples to the ground. I watch as he pulls the knife from his side.

A hand wraps around my hair and yanks hard. "Ah." I cry out as my body is thrown across the room.

I look up to see my father walking towards me. I sit up and notice that I still have Bobby's gun. I raise it and aim it at him.

"You're going to shoot me?" He asks tauntingly. "You can't kill me. You don't have it in you. The man you love is going to die. But it looks like I found a way to kill him slowly."

His words hit me full force and with almost twelve years of pent rage and pain comes pouring out. My hand tightens around the gun. I pull the trigger aiming for his heart. I hear the shot rang out and my father's mouth open in a silent scream. He falls back onto the floor. I stare down at the body. My hands shaking. Letting my hand drop I jump a little when I feel a hand on top of mine. I see Bobby standing before falling to his knees in front of me. His breathing becomes erratic.

"First time using a gun?" He asks shakily. He lies back on the floor taking the gun out of my hand.

I nod. I reach behind me to grab the towel I left on my chair before I left to spend the last couple of days at the Mercer's house. I put pressure on the wound.

"I can't believe this happened." I mummer to myself. Speaking for the first time to Bobby.

I stare into his face and watch as his eyes are starting in my face. Its the one of the most intense looks I've ever been on the receiving side of and I can't speak. I watch as his eyes start to glaze over.

"Bobby, stay with me ok. Please, I need you to stay with me. You have to stay awake."I plead with him. My other hand coming up to rest on his cheek.

"But it's easier to go to sleep." He says his voice getting softer.

"I know baby but you have to stay awake." I put more pressure on the wound. I hear sirens from my window.

"Hey." I turn towards Bobby. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year." I say with a small smile.

"I love you, too, Storm." He whispers before his eyes closes.

"Bobby, wake up." I still have my hand pressing the towel onto the wound. "Come on, wake up." I feel tears rolling down my face. I sob not taking off the pressure hoping beyond hope that he won't leave me. Not yet. Not now.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 16 is up. Just got back from my spring break. School starts back tomorrow. I' m so ready for my first year at college to be done with. I love to learn new things like the next person but I can totally do without all the essays I have to turn in to my professors. 1 more chapter before the epilogue.  
**

**Review Please!  
**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brother characters. I only own Lyric and Isiss. **

**~Chapter 17~**

"You may now kiss the bride." The pastor says.

His eyes are gleaming starting at this vision in front of him. He caresses her cheek as he leans forward and captures her lips in a deep kiss.

The small group claps and applauds.

"Introducing, the new Mr. and Mrs. Jack Mercer and Mr. and Mrs. Angel Mercer." The pastor says as the newly married couple broke apart. Grinning as if they'd won the lottery. And hey maybe they did win the lottery in each other.

Jack took Lyric's hand in his and starts their walk down the aisle.

The best man and maid of honor soon follow suit.

The reception is going to be held at the Mercer house. The reception is going to be low key which only will be surrounded by a few friends and family. After taking the wedding pictures together, everyone walks back into the now fully redone Mercer house.

"Starting with the wedding party, the best man and maid of honor, Mr. Bobby Mercer and Ms. Isiss Brown." Jerry's calm voice is now more animated as Bobby and Isiss step into the decorated house.

Bobby tuxedo fits his wide shoulder and frame which makes him looks very suave. A look you would never expect from Bobby Mercer, since he always tries to look so badass.

Isiss is wearing a deep midnight blue dress that stops at her knees. It fits her body like a glove. Her hair flows down in waves.

"And now, the newly married couples, Mr. and Mrs. Jack Mercer and Mr. and Mrs. Angel Mercer."

Applause rings as the new married couples comes into the house.

Lyric looks like a vision in white in a simple off the shoulder a-line dress that flows to the floor. Her hair is curled in an updo.

Jack looks very handsome in his tuxedo. His once tied bow is not hanging which makes him look a bit more reckless.

Angel comes in with his arm wrapped around Sofi's waist. Angel is wearing a black pinstriped suit and a matching black tie with a blue vest.

Sofi is wearing a Spanish inspired plunging neckline, curve flattering dress that hugs tight until her hips and then it flows out to the floor.

"Let's eat." Bobby yells. I hit him on his arm but smile at him. I love this man.

As we all sit down together and laugh over memories over the past six months. From Lyric finding out about the New Year's fiasco, to Bobby showing PDA in front of his family, to Bobby defending how bad ass he really is, to graduation for both Lyric and myself, to in this moment.

I stand up with my glass in hand and look around to everyone that I've come to love.

"Well, I guess its time to make the maid of honor toast. I'll start with Sofi. I've known Sofi for about the same amount of time as Lyric. She's always been outspoken and fiery and I think that's why I have love for her. She doesn't sit around and take anyone else's crap. She belongs apart of this Mercer family. And I know that Angel will want nothing more than to have you keep that name for the rest of your lives because I can see that his love for you will never burn out." I raise my glass to the both of them before turning to look at Lyric and Jack. "I met Lyric my senior year of high school. And there's definitely something about her that I saw, like a connection. As if she would understand what I went through. From that moment on we've been best friends. That first Christmas I got a taste of what being a real family was actually like. Now, Jack after about eight months of knowing you I can honestly say that no ones deserves my best friend more than you and no ones else deserves happiness as much as the both of you. To the happy couples." I raise my glass.

Everyone follows suit. I sit back down. I elbow Bobby and he flinches away but stands up.

"When Angel came into this house he was trying to act like the hard ass of the family and even though he might be I'm still the hard ass in charge." Everyone laughs. "As he grew up, he started becoming this ladies man loving every woman and anything with legs. But it was always one woman that always came back around and one that he seemed to have such a hang up for. Sofi has always and will always be in my brother's heart. Even though it seemed like we never got along, I'm happy to have her in my family." He takes a gulp of his beer before he continues.  
"I've known Jackie since I was about 13. He first walked in here scared of everything. He was so shy and skittered around us but as the months went passed he opened up more. He assumed that once he opened up he became a true Mercer. But the day he stepped into that door he was a Mercer. Now, what can I possible say about firecracker. She's like a force of nature. And in so many ways I think she reminds us at times of Ma." Lyric gasps at that statement. I can see the tears well up in her eyes. "She calls us on our bullshit and she kept this family together in a way we only knew of one other person could do. For that all of us will be grateful. " He turns to look at Jack. "You're my little brother and you know I will always protect you if I have to but if you hurt firecracker I might have to beat your little fairy ass."

Everyone laughs at that statement and takes sips of there wine or beer.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Bobby." Jack replies.

"Now, that the wedding toast are done. I have a couple of things I want to say." Bobby says. I gaze at him curiously. "I want to toast the woman who stormed her way into my life and made my world go upside down. To the woman who calls me on my bullshit, and the woman who just loves me for me. To Isiss." I blush because I wasn't expecting him to do something so sweet.

"To Isiss." Everyone agrees.

"Now, I just have one question." Bobby kneels down in front of me and pulls a single solitary ring from his pocket. I feel my breath hitch as I stare down at him.

"What are you doing?" I whisper looking at everyone before my gaze returns to man in front of me.

"Isiss Brown, you came into my life wanting to make things better for me. I've told you more things about me that only god knows. You've went through the most horrible thing that can happen to you and yet you are so kind and warm and think of others before you. You cried for me, you wanted to protect me, and you love me. You are my storm. For that reason and many more I want to ask you to marry me. Will you marry me?" He asks looking like a little kid nervous but ultimately afraid of my answer.

I stare down at him with tears falling down my face. I nod my head as he slides the ring on my finger. I lunge my body into his. He catches me and holds me tight to him. I grab his face and crash my lips onto his. Throwing all of my emotions into this kiss, so he knows how much I love him.

Once breathing becomes needed we break apart but don't pull away from each other. We just stare into each others eyes. Not even hearing the applauds or cat calls.

"Well it seems that the final Mercer has decided to join the rest of us in marital bliss." Bobby and I turn our attention to the second oldest brother. "But make no mistake marriage is hard and sometimes you might want to kill each other but remember that love can conquer all if you're both willing to fight." Jerry informs us going from smiling to serious but Bobby and I get the message.

"Now, its time for first dance as husband and wife." Camille tells the newly married couples.

Jack takes Lyric hand as Angel pulls out Sofi seat. Both couples walk into the middle of the living room floor. K-Ci and JoJo "All my Life" comes out from the speakers. Lyric wraps her arms around Jack's neck as Jack wraps his around Lyric's waist and pulls her close.

Angel and Sofi do the same thing but they hold each other close as if the full effect of this day is just starting to get realized by both.

_Baby (x11)_

I'm So Glad...

I Will Never Find Another Lover  
Sweeter Than You  
Sweeter Than You  
And I Will Never Find Another Lover  
More Precious Than You  
More Precious Than You  
Girl You Are..  
Close To Me You're Like My Mother,  
Close To Me You're Like My Father,  
Close To Me You're Like My Sister,  
Close To Me You're Like My Brother  
And You Are The Only One My Everything  
And For You This Song I Sing....  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

_  
_During the middle of the song, Bobby reaches for my hand and draws me to the living room floor. He turns me so that I'm facing with my back against his chest as his arms wraps around me like a safety net. _  
I'd Send You All That I'm Thinking Of........Baby_

Said I Promise To Never Fall In Love With A Stranger  
You're All I'm Thinking Of  
I Praise The Lord Above  
For Sending Me Your Love  
I Cherish Every Hug  
I Really Love You

All My Life (Ohhhh..Baby, Baby)  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I...That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

You're All That I Ever Know,  
When You Smile All My Face Always Seems To Glow,  
You Turned My Life Around,  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down,  
You're All That I've Ever Known,  
When You Smile My Face Glows  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down  
Say...You're All That I've Ever Known  
When You Smile My Face Glows  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down  
And I Hope That You  
Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too 

He's always making me feel safe. He did eight months ago and he continues to do it now. He links are fingers together and brings my left hand up to his lips and kisses my hand. I lean against his chest with a satisfied sigh. Suddenly, I found myself being turned around with my fingers still linked with Bobby's as they're wrapped around his neck. I stare into those eyes that I've woken up to everyday for the last six months._  
And All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I ..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

(Fading)  
And All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God That I...That I Finally Found You.....

"Do you think you're ready to be apart of this family?" Bobby asks me.

"I thought I already was?" I ask smiling slyly.

"You know you are. Hell, Angel has been calling you his little sister for the last six months. I'm asking are you sure you want to be my wife?" He asks slowly, fidgeting.

"Bobby, you know I've had a crush on you since I was 14, right." I ask and he nods. "We've been together for 7 months now. If I really wasn't sure about this relationship or about what we had together do you really think I would still be here?" I continue before he can respond. "No, I wouldn't. I'm in this relationship because I love you, with all your hard ass comments, abrasive attitude toward others and loyalty to your family. You are an amazing man Bobby Mercer and Ms. Evelyn saw that and more. It's why she took you in. You were meant to be with her and I am meant to be with you."

"Always?" He asks smiling.

"Always will and forever." It's become our thing. It means that we remind ourselves of everything we've been through and that no matter what we will always and forever love each other.

"You know it won't always be easy. I might just drive you crazy." He teases.

"Yeah, you might and I know it won't be. As long as you and I fight the battle together I don't care if you drive me insane." I run my right hand through his hair as I feel the soft locks slide through my fingers.

"Good because I have no intention of ever letting you go." He leans down and kisses me softly once, twice and than lastly a third time but this one lasting longer, going deeper.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 17 is up. So I know I said this was going to be the last chapter before the epilogue but I making this one it. If you want an outtake of Bobby and Isiss's wedding then I will create it for all you guys to see. I really hoped you've had fun reading as much as I have had writing it for you.  
**

**Review Please!  
**

**BellaRosa17 Out!  
**


	18. Outtake 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Four Brother characters. I only own Lyric and Isiss. **

**~Chapter 11~**

**IPOV**

Once they get me to the hospital they have to give me a sedative to calm me down. When I wake up I'm laying down in one of the beds. Everything is groggy but once it starts to focus I realize I'm in a hospital bed wearing a stupid ass hospital gown.

I slowly see if I can move my legs and when I know they can work I turn so I can step out of the bed. I don't see Bobby's jacket. I search the room but I can't find it. I grab a robe I see lying across the bed and put it on. I walk to the door and look out of it.

I don't see anyone familiar but I need to find Bobby. I step out of the room hoping not to be noticed. I head towards the right but I don't see him in any of the rooms. I turn around walking backwards but am stopped when I crash into someone.

I jump and scream when the arms pull me closer.

"Shh, Ice. It's me, Jack." The voice says but I'm still struggling against him. I know the voice but I just can't keep my father out of my head. "I need help somebody." He yells.

I keep struggling trying to fight my way out of his hands. When another pair grabs me and I feel something prick my arm.

"Jack?" A voice yells and I can see Angel and Lyric running down the hall. My eyes feel heavy and I can feel myself being pulled into the darkness.

"Bobby? Bobby?" Is the last thing I say before the darkness engulfs me completely.

When I wake up I'm back inside my room lying on the bed. I start to sit up but feel a warm hand on my shoulder.

I look up and see Lyric standing next to me. I let out a sigh before relenting and lay back down on the bed.

"Hey." I say softly.

"Hey. You know how to bring in a new year, huh?" She asks smiling.

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry about my freak out. Tell Jack I'm sorry." I say turning my head away so she can't see my face.

"It's okay. He knows it's not your fault. He also wanted me to tell you sorry for freaking you out. He didn't think you'd react like that."

"Me either. I guess I was just dealing with PDS. Where are Angel, Jerry, and Jack?" I ask noticing for the first time we're in the room alone.

"They're with Bobby in ICU." She says.

"Is he okay?" I ask in a rush trying to sit up, but her hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Well, he lost a lot of blood and he needed a transfusion but they say that he should make a full recovery and that he's lucky."

"I want to see him. I want to see Bobby now." I say firmly leaving no room for argument.

"Okay," Lyric relents, "But you have to be careful okay. I'll go get a wheelchair."

She leaves the room and I make myself sit up again. I bring my legs over to the edge and wait for Lyric. I really don't want to be put out again.

When she comes back, I get into the wheelchair. She wheels me towards the elevator since the ICU is two floors up. When we get on the ICU floor, she wheels me towards his room and I feel my stomach drop with every door we pass. We stop in front of the one at the end of the hall. Lyric knocks and the door is opened by Angel.

I smile at him as he looks down at me. Lyric wheels me into the room.

"He's awake." He tells me.

I see Jerry and Jack on either side of Bobby's bed.

"Stop." I tell Lyric. She stops pushing. I slowly make my way out of the chair towards Bobby's lying form on the bed.

Jerry and Jack move out of the way and I can finally see Bobby. His face is pale well paler than usual but overall he looks ok. I feel the tears well up in my eyes as I look down at him. I place my hand over his.

He smiles up at me. And when he does I feel the flood gates open and the tears just spill out. The next thing I know I'm being pulled onto the bed encircled in a cocoon of warmth. I still let all the tears out knowing that I need to let it out.

"Shh, Storm. It's going to be alright," says Bobby, his voice hoarser than usual. I cry harder because I thought I would never hear him talk again.

I don't know how long I cried because I must've fallen asleep. When I wake up I look around at the part of the room I can see nobody's around. I try to sit up but feel the hands tighten around my shoulders and waist pulling me closer. I look up quickly and see Bobby sleeping. I lay my head back down on his shoulder letting myself realize that he's alive. He's really alive.

I start to poke him. I need to talk to him.

He starts groaning and mumbling. His hand that's around my waist moves to his face. I sit up so I can see his face.

Once his eyes are focused on me I smile.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask in a whisper.

"About three hours maybe a little more."

"I'm sorry. For everything."

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not even your fault. It could never be your fault." He says drawing small circles on her lower back.

"I feel like it is. I mean if I never came into your life than you wouldn't be lying here." I say staring at my hand on his chest.

"If you never came into my life you'd be dead right now. And besides me being in his bed has nothing to do with you and all to do with not killing your father when I had the chance." Bobby takes in a deep breath as he sits himself into an upright position being careful of his wound. Once he's sitting up so that there faces are close enough he says, "I don't know what my life would've been like this last month and a half without you. And I don't want to think about what it would be like without you in it."

"But," She starts but Bobby cuts her off.

"No buts. I don't care about any of what happened to me. All I care about is you. What your dad did to you when you were a kid was damn wrong. And what he tried to do a couple days ago was doubly wrong but that doesn't matter, because I love you. I'm not fucking letting you go."

Isiss stares at him blankly. Letting his words sink in. She crashes her lips to his hard as she's fueled by passion. Bringing her hand up to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer, and taking the kiss deeper.

When breathing is needed Isiss pulls away first. "I love you, too, Bobby. God, I love you. I don't want you to let me go."

"So, are we ok? Are you done feeling guilty?" He asks once his breathing goes back to normal.

"We're ok, but as for feeling guilty I think that takes time." I say playing with his bed sheet.

"As long as that time is spent with me." He says making sure I look him in the eye.

I nod my agreement. "With you."

****

* * *

**A/N: Ok, guys, here's is your first Outtake. I wanted to give you guys a few outtakes of moments during the story. You've shown me appreciation and love for my story that I felt that I should give you more details into some of the things you didn't get to read. So think of these ottakes as deleted scenes of the story that I loved to write. I hoped you like this. I might even do another story of the Four Brothers but it might not be centered around them but their children. I don't know just tossing the idea around in my head. If you like it or not send me a review and I will take in any comments on my decision.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	19. Shutting Down Fanfiction? WTF

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ!**

**I'm sorry this isn't an update but everyone needs to be aware to a change on this site that will affect us all.**

**For those of you that don't already know, the government is planning to SHUT DOWN FanFiction due to copyright.**

**Please spread the word about this. We're trying to make as many people as possible aware. We have to save this site from getting shut down. Because there are still a few of my stories that I plan to finish but if the site gets shut down I won't be able to.**


End file.
